


В шуме дождя было слышно — тайфун приближается

by ray_lantern



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Sea, Spin the Bottle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_lantern/pseuds/ray_lantern
Summary: О море и поцелуях.





	1. Под жарким солнцем

Иногда к концу смены Шаню начинало казаться, что вокруг него — город-призрак.

Не потому, что пустел зал. Нет, людей набивалось больше, но они — тени, у них не различить лиц, их голоса сливаются в монотонный гул… Вся закусочная с банальным «драконьим» названием в такие моменты бледнела и гасла.

— Вынеси мусор — и свободен на сегодня.

Рука белого призрака с кухни ткнула пальцем в сваленные кучей чёрные пакеты. Шань кивнул ему, стиснув зубы. Вытащил мешки, кинул их в контейнер. Столкнулся в дверях с чёрным призраком-из-за-бара — тот на него и не посмотрел, курил и пялился под ноги.

А может, я сам в такие моменты становлюсь призраком, подумал Шань, на ходу развязывая фартук. Сложно разобраться, когда ты голодный и нервный, устал, а халявный кофе не дал ничего, кроме тревожности. Ну, как всегда то есть. Шань повертел головой, хрустнули позвонки: мышцы привычно сводило до боли, она лежала нудной тяжестью на плечах. Страшно вытянуть шею и заглянуть вперёд — скрутит ещё больнее.

Шань уже год не заглядывает дальше расписания смен. И по сторонам не смотрит. Другие ходят в кино, встречаются в городе, берут пиво и едят жареных кальмаров с палочек, знакомятся с девушками и водят их в океанариум смотреть на медуз. _Учатся во всяких университетах._

Он не делает ничего такого. На всё такое нужны деньги, а они кажутся особенно сволочными теперь, когда он зарабатывает их сам, потому что мелкие и буквально сыплются сквозь пальцы.

_Обещал стать сильным, а сам ною._

Он старается впахивать, но дважды вылетал с работы из-за своего характера. Пока не понял, что всё. Это ему не Хэ Тянь, который поржёт и забудет или на крайняк треснет и забудет. С этими шпыняющими мужиками огрызаться нельзя. Терпеть надо. Хреново было глотать острую злобу, но зато в этой забегаловке он продержался всё лето…

— Хэй, Рыжик!

А Цзяня И он когда-нибудь прикончит.

— Давай к нам, мы уже заждались! — …за то, что он никак не научится звать по имени и не орать.

Но сегодня ладно, пускай живёт. Свидетелей много, тем более Чжэнси здесь… Вообще-то, сегодня они все здесь, уселись вдоль стойки, Чжэнси привычно у стены, И рядом с ним.

Хэ Тянь приглашающе отодвинул стул рядом с собой.

— Работаешь завтра?

Шань кивнул ему и сел рядом, и Тянь отложил карту бара. Блестящую на углах, засаленную чужими пальцами, далеко не такими чистыми, как его, и в масле от дешёвых пережаренных закусок. Шань подавил желание дать ему салфетку.

Он её вытащил из салфетницы, но трепал, пока не изорвал в клочья. Слушая остальных, сам ни слова не проронил — после работы, этого бесконечного общения с посетителями и персоналом, какое-то время ему хотелось просто по-мол-чать. Все уже знали это и не трогали его. Ну, если не считать того, что Тянь заправил ему вылезший из-под кофты ярлычок.

Молча. Спасибо, Тянь.

— Вам как обычно?

Блондинка Джи спросила это мельком, проходя мимо, даже блокнот не достала, чтобы записать заказ, и Шань про себя хмыкнул. Вот так, значит. «Как обычно» — и все кивнули ей, не переставая болтать, и сам он тоже знает, что ему принесут яичную лапшу с овощами и говядиной. «Кисло-сладкий соус, никакого перца».

Похоже, этим летом они действительно часто собирались здесь. Несмотря на практику Чжэнси, подработку И и загадочные дела Тяня, из-за которых тот порой на несколько дней исчезал с радаров. Приходили к нему в конце смены или, если ему выпадало работать в ночь, во время смены, все вместе, по двое в разных комбинациях или по одному, но пару раз в неделю — точно. Крепко держали связь. И сейчас, слушая их беззаботную болтовню, Шань сомневался, что они таскались сюда ради его скидки на лапшу.

По крайней мере, точно не Хэ «Я Могу Купить Эту Забегаловку Целиком» Тянь…

— Как насчёт провести следующие выходные на Лантау?

Шань поднял голову, и Тянь как раз смотрел на него, но в следующий момент уже отвернулся к И с Чжэнси.

— О деньгах не беспокойтесь, — добавил, закидывая ногу на ногу.

Как будто в кино позвал, а не на курортный остров в двух с половиной часах полёта от Гуанчжоу.

Лениво тянувшийся разговор вскипел. Цзяню хватило наглости согласиться не раздумывая: «Да! Круто! Погнали!»; Чжэнси хватило вежливости дать ему подзатыльник и отказаться, но не хватило выдержки устоять перед его щенячьим взглядом; самому Тяню хватило такта сделать вид, что он не замечает, как Цзянь под стойкой тискает колено своего СиСи, и не прикалываться, когда покрасневший Чжэнси сдался и процедил сквозь зубы: «Да согласен я, согласен!»

Шань смотрел на всё это с видом мученика и отнекивался до последнего.

— Ненавижу переполненные пляжи. Ненавижу грязное море. Ненавижу набитые дорогим хламом отели для богатых задниц… — ворчал он, пока Цзянь расписывал все прелести моря-солнышка-песочка, а Чжэнси являл собой образец терпения и в ответ на каждое «ненавижу» делал взгляд ещё укоризненнее. Чёртов слаженный механизм, они-такие бесят ещё сильнее!..

Тянь уже привычно дал Шаню время высказаться, а потом высказаться ещё раз и ещё немного. И, когда он выдохся, пожал плечом:

— Можешь не отвечать прямо сейчас. До выходных я буду… — Пауза, которую Шань ненавидел каждый раз, потому что за ней всегда следовало расплывчатое: — Занят, так что, когда решишь, напиши.

Блондинка Джи принесла заказ. Над тарелками поднимался пар, и Шань провёл по нему рукой. Горячо… Когда всё вокруг снова стало таким ощутимым? Запах и вкус еды, заразительный смех И, молчание Чжэнси — всё окутывало, успокаивало…

Даже (само)уверенный голос Тяня. Шань слушал его, не вникая в смысл слов, и кричать ему больше не хотелось. Остались простые желания: поскорее набить урчащий желудок, постоять с закрытыми глазами под тёплым душем, упасть в постель и укутаться в одеяло… Для Шаня всё это странно, но понемногу он, кажется, привыкает, потому что слишком часто в последнее время чувствует себя укрытой чьими-то осторожными ладонями от ветра спичкой.

Так часто, что это уже даже не бесит.

 

…В прохладном воздухе сигаретный дым казался Шаню тёплыми облаками. Дорога была узкая, и Тянь с Чжэнси шли впереди, а он с И за ними — и дышал этим горьким запахом…

_А Тяню всегда твердил, что ненавижу его._

Говорить по-прежнему не хотелось. Шань слушал о следующих выходных, всякой запланированной ерунде: билетах, погоде, Чжэнси поручил И важное задание купить им обоим плавки… Сам он и правда ехать не собирался, ну какой ему Лантау, работы по горло, потому молчал. Открыл рот, только когда Цзяня чуть не сбил пронёсшийся мимо велосипедист.

Досталось и самому «где твои мозги?!» Цзяню, и «посади его на поводок!» Чжэнси, и «смотри куда прёшь!!!» велосипедисту. Цзянь потирал предплечье, за которое Шань дёрнул его к себе, и дул губы. «Неженка», — подумал Шань, а потом про то, что И так на встревоженный взгляд от своего СиСи напрашивается.

Успешно, кстати. Чжэнси смотрел на него как раз так, как надо.

— Мы пойдём, — сказал он на следующем светофоре. Пооправдывался зачем-то: — Магазин рядом с домом скоро закроется, а нам ещё нужно…

«Сколько они уже живут вместе?» — сверкнуло где-то на краю мысли, как золото под водой. Шань полюбовался на это немного, но трогать не стал. Не его дело.

Чжань с Цзянем ушли в другую сторону. Тянь остался с ним.

— Пройдусь с тобой до метро, — сказал он, когда загорелся зелёный.

Шань широко зевнул.

Было уже темно: неделя до конца лета, по вечерам прокрадываются в город сырость, холод и ветер. Днём в майке жарко, вечером зубы стучат.

У Шаня как раз стучали. Надо носить с собой кофту, подумал он. Вот Тянь таскает с собой кофту, но сегодня не надевает, и на него не надевает, хотя он сначала боялся этой… заботы, наверное, но выраженной так неумело, что она становится унизительной.

И ладно, окей, он замёрз. _Тянь, раз сам не надеваешь, можно мне? А то не хочется завтра на работе сопли мотать на кулак…_

О, спасибо. Даже без двусмысленных комментариев.

Кофта оказалась мягкой и тёплой. Шань злорадно усмехнулся: _ха, дорогая брендовая шмотка, теперь ты будешь вонять моим потом и дешёвым дезодорантом_. От мысли мурашки пробежалась по рукам, но он подумал ещё немного и решил, что ничего такого. Нормально.

В последнее время у них многое стало нормальным. Нет, остались и дурацкие шутки, и взаимные тычки, порой переходящие в драки, но Хэ Тянь съезжал с темы или слезал с него до того, как это становилось пиздец каким стрёмным.

Он и правда изменился. В ту минуту, когда они вроде как договорились стать… Ха, до сих пор смешно.

Друзьями.

Эта неожиданная херня случилась как раз перед тем, как Тянь улетел в этот свой университет, где учат быть богатыми и влиятельными задницами и ещё чему-то про экономику, — и, о, в тот вечер он был уникально бесячим придурком. Нёс какую-то пошлую хуйню, смеялся режуще громко, наглел и лез в личное пространство. Распускал руки, а когда Шань попытался свалить, схватил его и держал. Так вцепился, словно тонул, а он был спасательным кругом.

Они жёстко подрались тогда. Сплелись клубком, грызлись и царапались, потому что для замаха места не было, Тянь ни на секунду не отпускал, прижал кожа к коже. До крови дрались, впервые — не крови Шаня.

Тянь ему будто сам подставился. Они упали, катались по полу, и Шань оказался снизу, а Тянь навис над ним, замер, всматриваясь ему в глаза, сграбастал футболку на его груди и дышал так тяжело, голова кружилась от запаха его сигарет… ну как было не заехать ему лбом в переносицу?

— Терпи, кретин, — рычал на него потом Шань в ванной.

Зло и борзо рычал, но Тянь терпел. Он вообще затих быстро: едва брызнула кровь, перекатился с него, разлёгся на полу и смеялся. Тихо, сдавленно, словно никак вдохнуть не мог. Шань сильно тогда испугался. Хапнул его за грудки, дёрнул с пола и потащил в ванную. Не столько умыть, сколько окатить ледяной водой. Чтобы остыл. Чтобы в себя пришёл.

Нос ему он уже после ватой решил заткнуть. «Я не добрый, я справедливый: сам калечу, сам лечу», — так перед собой отговаривался. Менял промокающие куски и старался не смотреть на окровавленные губы, потому что, бля, серьёзно, хули он лыбится?!

— Мне не больно. — Тянь, точно в насмешку, растянул губы ещё шире, и Шань зашипел на него:

— Очень жаль, а я так старался. Ну реально, Тянь, какого хуя? Почему тебе всегда нужно быть таким ублюдком? Что тебе вообще от меня надо?! — выпалил он, бесясь всё сильнее…

И тут же заткнулся. Потому что Хэ Тянь облизал губы и хмыкнул. Очень значительно и задумчиво. И больше не улыбался.

«Эй, нет, я пошутил. — Шань онемел, сжал в пальцах измазанный в Тяневской испорченной крови кусок ваты. Шагнул назад. — Не надо задумываться об этом с таким лицом, пожалуйста, только не с таким лицом, я не хочу слышать ничего, что ты с таким лицом там в своих мыслях выискиваешь!..» Он ладонями закрыл уши, зажмурился — вдруг, сам того не осознавая, умеет читать по губам? Ему почему-то казалось, что сейчас Тянь ответит что-то такое, после чего даже не драться, только посылать. Причём навсегда и независимо от того, хочется ли на самом деле, и потом думать, думать, думать-думать-думать об этом долго, всю жизнь!..

— …др **у** гом.

Слово осторожно прокралось в мысли. Шань боязливо открыл одно ухо и один глаз.

— А?

— Ты мог бы стать мне другом, — повторил Тянь — или спросил?.. — и без перехода, только проглотил что-то, отчего его голос стал как при больном горле, сказал: — Шань. Завтра утром я улетаю в Америку.

— Навсегда?!

Прозвучало до смешного громко, в ту же секунду и с неподдельной паникой в голосе. Но Тянь всего лишь покачал головой — а Шаню так хотелось, чтобы он посмеялся. Кольнул его ещё, может: «Что, боишься со мной расставаться? Так легко ты от меня не отделаешься!»

— Я буду прилетать на каникулы, — вместо этого серьёзно сказал Тянь. — Постараюсь ещё на праздники, но не знаю… Так что?

Весь этот тупой разговор напоминал детское «давай дружить», в их возрасте неуместное до идиотизма. Но Шаня притянуло этой наивностью, он, подходя, наступил в лужу — не очень-то аккуратно облил Тяня водой… «Носки промокли, — отстранённо отметил он. — Как домой сейчас идти? Или, может быть, не уходить до утра…»

И сел рядом с Тянем на бортик ванны. Посмотрел внимательно: молчаливый Хэ Тянь, вымотавшийся какой-то, бледный и с чёрными кругами вокруг глаз. Как в тот день, когда болел. «Почему сейчас не сказал, что болеет? — удивился Шань. — Он странный…» — И намочил ватный диск, провёл Тяню в уголке губ, стёр кровь…

Воспоминание лежало мутным осадком где-то на глубине памяти. Шань не помнил, как дал ответ, сказал ли что-то, или кивнул, или промолчал. Помнил, что остался до утра, но что делал всё это время… Вроде накапавшую с Тяня кровь отмыл, приготовил что-то, да и всё. Лёг рано, зарылся в подушки на диване, но долго ещё не спал, и отвечал что-то шёпотом Тяню, и в воздухе пахло сигаретами…

— Ну давай. Пока.

У входа в метро Тянь остановился. Шань вздохнул, нехотя стянул кофту. Пока, тепло.

— Спасибо.

— Угу. — Тянь надел её сразу, плечами повёл… — И подумай насчёт выходных. Тебе стоит отдохнуть, выглядишь ужасно.

Шань задержал дыхание, но он лишь пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы, махнул на прощание…

Ушёл, ничего больше не сказав. А ведь такой был момент для очередной его тупой альфачьей шутки.

Сбегая по лестнице, Шань пытался представить, какая она была бы. Что-то вроде «мм, пахнет тобой» или «обращайся, принцесса»… Тянь не особо оригинален в таких вещах. Был, по крайней мере. Какой он в таких вещах сейчас, Шань не знает. И радуется, конечно, бля, да на седьмом небе от счастья, что Хэ Тянь перестал вести себя как мудак. Очень… странный мудак. Который спускает на него деньги, вваливается к нему в комнату, шутит как извращенец. Который лапает постоянно и иногда трогает. Шань это разделял, чувствовалось по-разному. Первое бесило до алой пелены перед глазами, второе — хуже…

А, по хер. Перестал — вот и нечего об этом думать.

Искусственное освещение станции не успело вогнать в уныние, поезд подошёл как по заказу. Качаясь в вагоне, Шань снова замерзал, скучал по кофте Хэ Тяня. Хотя он и самого Хэ Тяня не видел… подождите-ка, две недели.

Ну конечно. Хэ Тянь же постоянно движется куда-то. Что-то решает, весь в своих делах-проблемах, пропадает и появляется, иногда приходит уставший, выглядит и пахнет так, словно только что производил на кого-то _впечатление_. И произвёл, конечно. И очень задолбался.

Шань не понимал, зачем Хэ Тяню дружба с парнем, который протирает столики в низкопробной жральне. И какой ещё ко всем чертям такому парню Лантау…

 

Но дома, перед тем как пойти в душ, он всё равно сделал кое-что. Порылся на полках, выругался, выпотрошил дальние углы шкафчиков… Нашёл. Серый комок ткани, весь мятый, валялся там года два.

Его старые плавки. На мокрое после душа тело надевать их было пыткой. Шань, конечно, понимал, что они будут малы, но они же вроде тянутся и всё такое, и они налезли, да, но это было даже не «немного жмут», это было «почти ничего не прикрывают». Надо же, как он вырос… хм, везде.

В ванной не было зеркала, где он мог бы рассмотреть себя, так что пришлось выкручиваться. Шань себя сфоткал, извернувшись, сзади, и… ну да, это пиздец. Можно Тяню отправлять в качестве мести за то, что когда-то скидывал он.

Фотку Шань, нервно поржав, удалил. Уставился на себя спереди. В плавках было неудобно, резинка давила и сползала ниже, чем позволяют приличия. Открывала полоску волос, пусть светло-рыжих, но заметных… У остальных так же? Чжэнси с И блондины, а вот Тянь, у него чёрные волосы, и он же весь такой рано повзрослевший, и стоп, _о чём я, блядь, думаю вообще_?

Плавки Шань швырнул в мусорку, когда вышел из ванной. И твёрдо решил, что никуда он не полетит.

***

В пятницу утром, пытаясь отмыть тёмные синяки вокруг глаз, Шань понял, что заебался. А вечером, взглянув перед выходом на расписание, что на субботу и воскресенье у него по каким-то неведомым причинам впервые за последние пару месяцев стоят выходные.

Он набрал смс Хэ Тяню, едва вышел на улицу — «Так вы летите?», — чтобы лишить себя остатков надежды, потому что она так ныла в груди, что он сам себе был противен. Не хотел же никуда лететь, но выходные так удачно выпали, и вот чёрт, придётся провести их одному…

Ответ пришёл сразу же: «Вылетаем в девять. Я взял билет на тебя», — и Шань, с минуту безрезультатно пропялившись в экран, отправил Тяню кривую пиксельную пальму на фоне заката.

Поблагодарит завтра утром, когда увидит. Может, как раз слова правильные найдутся.

 

Но в субботу утром в зале ожидания он нашёл одного Чжаня Чжэнси.

— А где Цзянь И?

— А где Хэ Тянь?

Одновременно выпалили они и усмехнулись. Помолчали, уткнувшись в телефоны в негласной солидарности: «Где этих засранцев носит?!»

— Я пойду куплю плавки, — не выдержал сидения на месте Шань, когда вторая смс Тяню (немного больше мата и восклицательных знаков, чем в первой) осталась без ответа. Нервно барабанящий пальцами по коленке Чжэнси вздохнул:

— Только быстро. До начала посадки десять минут, и я не хочу собирать вас всех, как разбежавшихся котят.

Мистер ответственность. Шань фыркнул, но спорить не стал.

В магазине толпилась очередь. Ну да, удобное место, из тех, где за двойную цену можно купить книжку, зубную щётку, бутылку воды, сникерс… И плавки. Они были свалены в корзине, в запаянных прозрачных пакетах, на этикетке — размер, ни о какой примерке и речи нет. Шань откопал простые чёрные. Нормальный такой мужественный цвет. И цена, от которой не хочется убиться.

Знакомые голоса он услышал, когда залипал у кофе-автомата.

— …а если не совпадёт, как надо?

— По теории вероятности…

— Какого хрена вы здесь застряли?!

Тянь с И вздрогнули и отступили друг от друга на шаг, увидев его.

— Мы…

Они переглянулись, Тянь с усмешкой опустил голову, И облизал губы и улыбнулся — та самая улыбка, ослепляющая и обезоруживающая, которой он так эффективно откупается от своего СиСи. Но Шань не Чжэнси, он не купился. У него от этого только появилось дебильное ощущение, словно он их за какой-то тайной хернёй застукал, и он не собирался его терпеть: шагнул к Тяню, чтобы схватить его, чтобы в глаза его нахальные заглянуть…

— Хэ Тянь!

Но две девушки поймали его первыми. Не так, как хотел Шань, конечно, без рукоприкладства, просто кинулись обниматься. Шань прищурился: они не из класса Хэ Тяня. Какие-то девушки из его новой жизни, и они целуют его в щёки, у них в руках… сумки?..

Шаню захотелось развернуться и уйти. Ничего не говоря, а на возмущение Тяня по старой памяти показать фак. Новыми плавками дома пыль протирать, если не выбросит по дороге, потому что они вдруг крайне неудобно стали отпирать карман.

Хотя казалось бы, ну да, с ними летят две девушки. Симпатичные вроде бы, милые даже, улыбаются им…

— Знакомьтесь: Ю Дзин, Су Мэйфэнг…

Обхватив себя за плечи, Шань вслушивался в незнакомые имена и взгляда не отрывал от лица Тяня. Сравнивал, как он их произносит, пытаясь уловить намёк на что-то особенное… и нет, ничего интересного не заметил. Никакой разницы.

Так которая из них ему нравится?..

— …о да, прекрасно проведём время! Ладно, пойдём, а то Чжэнси уже заждался…

Вежливый И немного повилял перед девушками хвостом и потерял к ним всякий интерес. Зато Тянь между ними шёл, развлекал их, сумки их нёс, весь такой из себя джентльмен. Шаню подумалось, что, может, он уже спит с одной из них. И как раз этим был настолько занят, что даже звонить себе не разрешил. Он пытался разглядеть у Тяня эту самодовольную морду, я-трахался-всю-неделю морду, но вроде как не разглядел. Хотя Тянь довольный был. Но как-то по-другому — не сытый, а пока лишь в предвкушении.

Наверное, он собирается трахнуть одну из них на Лантау, подумал Шань. Отличная идея, ага. Романтика. Непонятно только, их-то зачем потащил с собой? У него вроде проблем с самооценкой нет, чтобы нуждаться в группе поддержки.

Шань не хотел об этом думать, но никак не мог перестать. И господи, какое же у него было хреновое настроение…

В самолёте оно слегка улучшилось. Место у иллюминатора — это, как ни крути, всегда круто. Шань настроился разглядывать города внизу, но, закрытый от болтовни остальных принимающим её на себя Тянем, уснул и проспал весь полёт. Злился на себя уже на земле, пока Тянь не сказал, что было видно одни облака. Ничего интересного.

Когда они вышли из аэропорта, небо над ними раскинулось чистое-чистое. Шань подозрительно покосился на Тяня, но тот ему подмигнул — и всё.

Незнакомый город казался приветливым и уютным. Время близилось к полудню, припекало солнце, но они не стали брать такси и не побежали, крича и размахивая руками, за только-только стартанувшим с остановки автобусом. Пошли пешком — Тянь впереди, их проводник по узким улицам и кривым дорожкам. Шёл, разговаривая со всеми и сразу, даже ему, Шаню, пару слов бросил, а по сторонам совсем не смотрел. 

Он был уже здесь, понял Шань. И подумал: с кем, интересно.

Ответ на спине Тяня найти не удалось. Ну и нечего тогда на неё пялиться. Тем более когда вокруг всё такое зелёное и яркое. Точно, придумал Шань, не понравится на пляже, пойдёт по городу шарахаться. Ну и что, что в гордом одиночестве, он с этим за несколько шагов заранее смирился; в том, что море ему не понравится, он почти не сомневался. Он уже бывал на пляже, пусть и один-единственный раз — это был искусственный городской пляж в соседнем Цзиньшане, и лучше всего Шань запомнил мусор на песке, мусор в воде и такую толпу людей, что казалось, море наполовину состоит из их пота.

И почему он только согласился снова через это пройти… Ещё и эти дорогие отели раздражают. Едва морем запахло, они появились тут и там, вытеснили уютные маленькие домики; у них слепяще белые стены, и внутри всё наверняка тоже слепяще белое. Шань в таком замирает, боясь шевельнуться, как в стерильной выскобленности больницы.

— Мы остановимся в одном из них? — неуверенно косясь на очередной Гранд-как-его-там, пробормотал Шань.

Тянь как раз отстал от остальных. Замедлил шаг, дожидаясь, пока он поравняется с ним.

— Нет, — сказал. — Мой знакомый сдаёт здесь гестхаусы. Я забронировал тот, что поближе к морю.

«Девушке наверняка больше понравился бы номер люкс, с огромной кроватью, лепестками роз на постели и всё такое», — удивился Шань. И как это Тянь сам до этого не додумался.

А дом и правда оказался очень близко с морем. Оно блестело внизу сквозь кроны деревьев, шумело за тонкими стенами, и даже в стенах воздух пах солью и водорослями. Шань огляделся из-за спин остальных: окна нараспашку, деревянный пол; широкая кровать и диван занимают большую часть свободного пространства — здесь явно заботились только о количестве спальных мест. Дом вообще был небольшой, всего-то крошечный закуток с вешалкой и дверью в ванную, два шага — и ты уже в комнате, кухня в углу. Над ней лестница на второй этаж, но и там явно не разгуляться.

Тесно и уютно. Как Шань и любит.

— Здесь всего две комнаты? — А вот голос Мэйфэнг со второго этажа прозвучал разочарованно.

— Ага! — крикнул ей в ответ Тянь. — Верхняя вам, нижняя нам…

— Чур мы с Чжэнси спим на кровати! — тут же сориентировался И.

Он с разбега плюхнулся на постель, подняв облако золотистой на солнце пыли. Чихнул. Чжэнси со вздохом подхватил его брошенную у порога сумку. В отличие от И, он сел на кровать спокойно, сумку принялся разбирать, по-хозяйски сдвинув в сторону его руку…

Тянь наблюдал за ними, улыбаясь чему-то. И улыбнулся Шаню:

— Придётся нам лечь на диване, — шепнул, закинув руку ему на плечо. — Ничего, он раскладывается…

Шань вывернулся из-под неё отработанным движением.

— Да я лучше в прихожей на коврике лягу, — проворчал он, окинув взглядом этот диван. Такой на две части разделён, и когда его раздвигаешь, между ними щель остаётся, и в неё скатываешься постоянно во сне, особенно если ворочаться любишь. А Шань любит. — Или на пляже останусь ночевать, лишь бы не здесь…

Только Тяня, кажется, ничего не смущало.

— Почему? — с искренним недоумением спросил он, и Шань осёкся.

Действительно, почему? Они же друзья. Ничего такого. Лягут друг к другу спинами, и, даже если прижмутся ими во сне, это будет не так странно, как он себе только что представил. Без учащённого сердцебиения, из-за которого приходится дышать чаще и глубже, и кожа не будет так гореть там, где прикоснулась к коже Тяня…

— Ты. — Шань ткнул в него пальцем, глянул грозно. — Будешь пинаться во сне — я тебя на пол спихну.

— Мм… А если я буду обниматься?

Как будто Тяня можно этим запугать… Да его такое лишь сильней раззадоривает: он сразу полез показывать, что имел в виду, словно Шань не знает, что значит «обниматься», и Шань едва успел локти выставить. Зашипел, огрызнулся: «Отвали!» — и охнул, притиснутый к стене. Голыми лопатками проехался по шершавым доскам, и никак не выкрутиться, как ни брыкайся, и Тянь довольно мурлыкнул что-то в самое ухо… И чего привязался, к девушкам бы, вон, лез; но конечно, с ними же надо нежно, их нельзя так сильно руками хватать, и зажимать до синяков нельзя!..

— Эй, вы что там делаете? Нам оставить вас наедине?

Громко скрипнули пружины матраса — Цзянь И подорвался с постели, как всегда громкий и беспардонный в своём любопытстве. И у Тяня наконец щёлкнуло, что заигрался. Шань это по его глазам увидел — у него так каждый раз бывает: горящий взгляд вдруг гаснет и леденеет.

Не самое приятное зрелище, если честно. Шань глаза отвёл, настойчиво отодвинул Тяня, упёршись ладонью ему в щёку. Прошёл в комнату и швырнул рюкзак в дальний угол дивана — забил место, что там будет спать, у окна.

Майка прилипла к вспотевшей спине, и Шань отлепил её недовольно. Свёл лопатки, пытаясь избавиться от мурашек. По коже ещё пробегали искры — нервозность от наглого вторжения в личное пространство. Хотя давно пора бы привыкнуть, что у Хэ Тяня его личное пространство везде, куда он может дотянуться руками и взглядом.

Только Шаню, кажется, больше по душе не привыкать и беситься.

— Ну что, сразу на море? — Тянь прислонился к стене, сложил на груди руки. — Или отдохнёте сначала?

Все выбрали море.

Девчонки пригрозили страшной карой любому, кто сунется на второй этаж, потому что они будут переодеваться, и Тянь, как ни странно, не ломанулся этот запрет нарушать. Спокойно расселся на диване, руки закинул на спинку, ногу на ногу — Шань знал, что он так делает не специально, у него это врождённое, но всё равно каждый раз бесился с этой его позы «всё моё»; сейчас бесился ещё сильнее оттого, что Тянь с таким видом на него смотрел.

А ещё он неудовлетворённый был какой-то, по глазам видно — голодный, и играть в «кто первый отведёт взгляд» с ним стало бы извращённым самоубийством. Так что Шань голову опустил. Нервы дороже…

— Я переоденусь в ванной, — услышал он голос Чжэнси. И после небольшой заминки: — Ты же купил?..

— А, плавки! — Под вертлявым И снова скрипнул матрас. Потом вжикнула молния на его сумке. — Да, смотри, я взял нам парн… одинаковые, я хотел сказать одинаковые!..

«У него никакого инстинкта самосохранения», — усмехнулся Шань. Он поднял взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Чжэнси хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу, а Цзянь начал медленно отползать с кровати. Драку на ней он если и планировал, то явно не такую и не под ехидным наблюдением Тяня.

— Я первым пойду, — фыркнул на них всех Шань, подхватив с дивана свою сумку. И мстительно усмехнулся лично Цзяню: — Ах да, если нам лучше оставить вас наедине, вы только скажите.

Как Чжэнси отчитывает включившего святую наивность И, он прекрасно слышал даже через закрытую дверь ванной.

 

…Солнце выжгло город добела. Шань щурился, и если вокруг и были другие оттенки, кроме белого и выгоревшего зелёного, то он их не различал, так слепило глаза.

А всё равно — красиво. Эта широкая серая дорога, за обочиной иссушенные летом листья, обожжённые по краям лепестки цветов, редкие невысокие домики… Дорога шла под уклон, и идти было так легко, как бывает, если тебя подхватит ветром. Только ветра не было. Стояла тихая спокойная жара.

Шаню даже захотелось окунуться в море. Не то чтобы он действительно собирался сделать это, ведь море из его мыслей и настоящее море — это совсем не одно и то же, но мечтать было приятно. О горячем песке под ногами, о чистой прозрачной воде, воздухе, полном соли и шума волн… Шань нежился в предвкушении и чувствовал себя уютно и расслабленно. Слишком, пожалуй. Он всегда реагировал на такие чувства болезненно и сейчас дулся, сам не зная на что. Наверное, ему просто привычнее было грустить и злиться. А тут — такой выход из зоны комфорта.

— Если мне не понравится на пляже, я пойду гулять по городу, — проворчал он Тяню, когда тот, закурив, отстал от остальных и поравнялся с ним. — Не хочу выглядеть неблагодарным мудаком, но весь этот морской отдых правда не моё.

Они как раз спускались по пышущему жаром асфальту мимо вереницы кафешек. Шань засматривался на них — дешёвые забегаловки, блёклые меню-раскладушки у дверей не пугают цифрами. Его свободных денег хватит на тарелку лапши и стакан чая со льдом.

— Какой же ты привередливый, Рыжик… — Усмешка знакомо кольнула где-то сзади на шее, под волосами, и Шань приготовился ощериться, но передумал — Тянь произнёс это без укора, с улыбкой прикрыв глаза. Выпустил струйку дыма вверх. Спорить не стал, сказал просто: — Надеюсь, тебе понравится. Нам сюда.

Резко свернув, он увёл их в лес. По узкой тропинке, петляющей между тесно растущих деревьев — на поворотах приходилось держаться за их мшистые стволы, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Шань шёл, разглядывая узловатые корни, и прислушивался — впереди ветер шелестел листвой: «Совсем близко…»

Не обманул. Меньше минуты прошло, и из густой зелёной тени леса они вышли на пляж, бриз ласково коснулся лица. Шань чувствовал, как до нелепости широко распахнуты у него глаза, но всё равно не мог насмотреться. На широкий язык залива, врезающийся в берег, на зелёные горы, син **е** е и мутн **е** е к далёкому-далёкому горизонту, молоком с них стекали туманные облака. На искрящееся море впереди и на небо цвета морской волны над головой, _с ума сойти, так же и потеряться меж них недолго_ …

— …Шань?

Он вздрогнул, услышав над плечом шёпот. Моргнул. Все, оказывается, уже убежали вперёд, только песок летел из-под ног. Один он замер на краю леса, и Тянь остался рядом.

— А где… все?

— А кого тебе ещё надо? — Он улыбнулся ему. Посмотрел вперёд. — Это место далеко от отелей, да и месяц не самый… благоприятный.

— В смысле?

— Сезон тайфунов ещё не закончился, — криво дёрнув уголком рта, ответил Тянь. Как будто и за это взложил на себя ответственность. — Но на эти выходные погоду обещали хорошую.

Растрепав волосы, он кивнул ему и пошёл к остальным. Шань немного посмотрел ему вслед, потом себе под ноги. Скинул кеды.

Песок был такой же горячий, как он представлял.

Когда они с Тянем подошли, все уже поскидывали одежду — на расстеленные покрывала, на песок, на огромные серые камни… Где попало валялись разноцветные тряпки, и Шаню подумалось, что всё это похоже на молодёжную комедию, и дальше будет происходить всякое такое. Смешное и пошлое.

Себя он в таком представить не мог. Другое дело эти девушки, с фигурами, как на рекламных плакатах, которые он разглядывает по дороге на работу — что ж, другого от подружек Хэ и не ожидалось. Или вот в одинаковых синих плавках довольный Цзянь и, рядом с ним, Чжэнси, явно считающий про себя до ста — они тоже подходят, в современных западных фильмах любят такие парочки. И Тянь вписывается, он для такого создан, особенно когда улыбается ярко, и футболку стягивает слитным плавным движением, и мышцы перекатываются на его спине красивые, ладные. Такие не случайные от работы, за таким рельефом — в тренажёрный зал…

Шань отвернулся. Со стоном стащил с себя мокрую майку, потом, подумав, отошёл немного от остальных. Странно раздеваться при всех… Конечно, на пляже это нормально, но Шаня напрягала перспектива, стягивая штаны, встретиться с кем-то взглядом. Он даже заранее представлял, чей это окажется взгляд…

— Вау, Рыжик! Мы можем считать это признанием?

«Что за хрень он опять несёт?» — взвыл про себя Шань. Откинул джинсы, повернулся. Окликнувший его И злорадно ухмылялся, у Чжэнси подозрительно подрагивали губы, девчонки хихикали, перешёптываясь. И Хэ Тянь, судя по лицу, из последних сил пытался не ржать. Он смотрел, наклонив голову, провёл ладонями по бокам, оттянул резинку плавок и со звонким щелчком отпустил — его кожа казалась такой белой на контрасте с чёрным…

Подождите. Чёрные. Прямо как…

— Почему вы нам сразу не рассказали? — проходя мимо, шепнул И, пока Шань пялился на свои плавки, как на предателя. — Мы бы устроили по этому поводу пьянку.

Как ни в чём не бывало он подобрал свою одежду с песка, кинул на камни, джинсы у Шаня из-под ног поднял… Шань старался кипеть не слишком уж очевидно.

— Я их перед самым вылетом купил, — пробормотал он, искоса поглядывая на Тяня: веселится, зараза… — В аэропорте, спроси у Чжэнси!

Цзянь И сел на камень, подставил лицо солнцу. Зажмурился, довольный.

— Да ладно, — отмахнулся, — я же пошутил. Незачем так волноваться, Рыжик.

— Я не волнуюсь. И не называй меня «Рыжик».

— Окей, Рыжик.

На камне он в итоге разлёгся, закинув руки за голову. Весь белый такой, что буквально светился, смотреть больно. Чжэнси поглядывал на него, хмурясь, наверно, от этого, а потом перебрался к нему поближе, расстелил покрывало подле камней, и Тянь тоже незаметно оказался рядом, сидел, опираясь на них спиной…

Шань, хоть и отошёл от всех, как-то вдруг снова оказался со всеми.

Мистика, не иначе… Вспомнились почему-то все эти клятвы насчёт «вечного братства», его одноклассники давали такие друг другу перед выпуском, произносили всякие громкие и красивые слова. А вот они вчетвером никогда ничего подобного не обещали. Они и без этого притягиваются. Вот как сейчас — естественно, неосознанно, повинуясь прочности всех связавших их ниточек.

Тугое натяжение от одного к другому, подрагивающее живо, бьющееся, как вены, — следы сказанных слов, принятых решений, свершённых дел… Шаню даже на мгновение показалось, что он их чувствует. Лёгкие нити, невидимые, как тонкая паутинка, но крепкие. Надёжные.

Совсем, наверное, голову напекло…

— Вы как хотите, а я в воду.

Шань думал, пойдёт один, но все потянулись за ним. Болтали, смеялись, а он молчал и не обращал внимания. Отстранился, потому что ему хотелось полностью — ха — _окунуться_ в ощущения.

И пока все брызгались на берегу, он с разбега — в воду.

Быстрее нырнул, чтобы не успеть испугаться и передумать, и вода попала в нос и рот, уши заложило. Разгорячённую кожу жгло от холода, тело сделалось невесомым. Расслабившись, Шань открыл глаза — вокруг растворён солнечный свет; коснулся ладонью волнистого на дне песка…

Вынырнув, жадно глотнул воздуха. Холодное течение лизнуло по ногам, он вздрогнул — весь в мурашках, но чёрт, подумал, море — это здорово. И даже этот холод — прекрасно. Он омывает изнутри, выталкивая душную густую усталость, и не за сегодняшний день, а за весь, кажется, прошедший год. Чище делает всё, прозрачнее, и Шань стоял, сосредотачиваясь на том, как вода облизывает кожу, погладил волну по белому гребню…

Надо же. Хэ Тянь привёз его туда, где море точь-в-точь из его мыслей.

Вернее, не его, конечно. Их всех. Шань обернулся — И с Чжэнси заходили плечо к плечу, Тянь их подгонял. Девчонки зашли по колено, плескались у самого берега, пищали и визжали, и это почему-то не раздражало, но Шань всё равно отплыл подальше. Просто чтобы заполучить ненадолго свой кусочек моря, волн, неба над головой и…

— Хэ Тянь!

Нигде от него не спрятаться!..

— Ты бы видел своё лицо!

Тяня совесть явно не мучила. По довольной улыбке было видно: он бы ещё так подплыл незаметно под водой и вынырнул резко прямо перед ним. Брызги полетели с него во все стороны, когда он замотал головой, точно пёс; и счастливый он был тоже совсем как пёс, которого любимый хозяин из душного города вывез на природу.

Шань смотрел на его улыбку и чувствовал, что сам улыбается, хотя сжимал губы и хмурился. Кивнул на просьбу не заходить глубоко, краем уха услышал, как Чжэнси о том же просит И.

Послушался — море тянуло на глубину, утаскивало волнами. И Шань понимал, что оно не съест вдруг, не набросится, но всё равно держался поближе к остальным. Тем более Цзянь И начал брызгаться в него, и надо было отомстить!..

Они все говорили, что готовы провести в море хоть целый день, но скоро замёрзли и вышли на берег. Разлеглись отдышаться, мокрые и дрожащие, зубы стучат. Шань лёг на живот, уткнулся лбом в сложенные руки. Закрыл глаза…

Время потекло лениво и плавно. Он это не сразу сумел принять, ему не верилось, что вчера он носился меж столиков, выкидывал кисло пахнущий мусор, торопился, вымотавшийся и злой, на последний поезд, а сегодня лежит под солнцем, перебирая горячий белый песок, зарываясь в него ступнями. Губы после моря солёные, кожу стягивает, когда тёплый ветер высушивает её. И можно ничего не делать, никуда не спешить, слушать размеренный шум прибоя.

Дышать с морем в унисон так спокойно…

Даже возня рядом не раздражает. Она тихая, уютная. Шань приоткрыл один глаз, сощурился — слишком много солнца, всё такое мутное и светлое… Тянь лежал рядом с ним, руку вытянул к нему, просыпал песок сквозь пальцы — длинные, белые.

Шань невольно представил, как Тянь держит кого-то за руку. Переплетает пальцы с чьими-то, при встрече, на прощание, а может, чтобы не потерять в толпе — или чтобы прижать к постели, вдавить в простыни кисть, и сжимать сильнее, не сдерживаясь, а когда станет совсем невыносимо приятно, вцепиться до боли, так, что кожа на костяшках белеет, они словно сейчас проткнут её, но Тянь этого не замечает, и его любовь этого не замечает, им так хорошо вместе…

— Пить хочется… — Голос Цзяня прозвучал за спиной, спугнул неприличные картинки. — Кто пойдёт в магазин?

Моргнув, Шань закрыл глаза: точно не он, он спит. Тянь сказал, что раз тебе, И, захотелось, то ты сам и иди. Но купить попросил на всех.

Справедливый Чжэнси тогда рассудил:

— Решим по-мужски.

Шань не видел, но был уверен, что они выставили кулаки. Секунда молчания — и послышалось расстроенное «ну-у» Цзяня. А потом его же возмущённое: «Давайте ещё раз, и почему это Мо не участвует?»

— Он уснул, кажется, — шепнул вдруг очень близко Тянь. Веки Шаня дёрнулись, когда на лицо упала его тень, и он подумал: «Спалился!» — но Тянь только усмехнулся: — Ладно, Цзянь И, не ной, я с тобой схожу.

Они ушли, натянув джинсы и прихватив обувь. Футболки остались лежать на камнях, и Шань поглядывал на них, думая, что сам ни за что не пошёл бы полуголым, даже до автомата с напитками, даже если к нему идти от леса шагов двадцать, эти Тянь с И те ещё бесстыдники оба…

А потом и правда задремал, отвернувшись от солнца, под девчоночью ненавязчивую болтовню. Или просто ни о чём не думал?..

Мысли снова появились в голове, когда он услышал шорох шагов по песку — этот особенный звук, громкий, слышный издалека, если прижимаешься к покрывалу ухом.

— Доброе утро, Ры-ы-ыжик. — Цзянь улыбнулся ему. Похвастался, показав увесистый пакет: — А мы тут попить принесли.

Приподнявшись на локтях, Шань потёр щёку — там отпечатались складки покрывала, — поморгал, привыкая к свету. Все вокруг повскакивали, и он тоже сел. Поводил ладонями по горячим покрасневшим бёдрам, отряхивая руки от песка. 

Увидев запотевшую, только из холодильника, бутылку, сглотнул набежавшую слюну. Хотя пить со всеми из одной, конечно, так себе удовольствие, но это тоже смотря после кого.

Главное, чтобы не после Тяня, а то вспомнится всякое некстати. Но Тянь пока пить не торопился, раздавал девчонкам мороженое. Они радовались — а кто бы не обрадовался в такую жару, хмыкнул про себя Шань. И вздохнул глубоко: наверное, у Тяня всё серьёзно к одной из них, если он так старается постепенно сблизиться с ней, не лапает нахально, не давит…

— СиСи, я тебе мороженку купил!

— О, спасибо.

Вот голубки, фыркнул про себя Шань, глядя, как Чжэнси хоть и отсаживается от прилипшего к нему И подальше, но с камня не уходит. Забрал у них бутылку, протёр горлышко запястьем. Присосался с жадностью, отвернувшись и зажмурившись — ещё вода не в то горло попадёт от вида этих их голубых нежностей!..

А напившись, открыл глаза — и чуть не уткнулся носом в цветастую упаковку.

— Я и тебе взял. — Тянь стоял перед ним, протянув мороженое, пялился сверху вниз. Шань посмотрел на него, потом на стекающие по обёртке капли; одна упала ему на колено и разлетелась брызгами…

Не выдержал — взял всё-таки, кивнув благодарно. Потому что у них это другое. Такое… мороженое по-братски. Дружбанское мороженое.

Короче, он вырежет последнюю мысль из воспоминаний при монтаже. Как-нибудь потом, через пару дней, когда снова будет носиться от столика к столику — и вспоминать солнце, море, горячий солёный воздух…

Бутылки Шань вкопал в мокрый песок на берегу. Сел рядом; он вспотел от жары, ему хотелось освежиться, и пусть с мороженым было не поплавать, просто посидеть у прибоя — тоже здорово.

Он намочил руку и провёл по высохшим в беспорядке волосам, убрал их назад. Кислая сладость растекалась во рту, ноги волнами зарывало в песок, ракушки щекотно задевали кожу. Шаню хотелось найти покрасивее и прихватить с собой, но он боялся выглядеть ребёнком и только ловил их, держал в кулаке, а с новой волной отпускал сквозь пальцы…

Море смывало с него всё, что налипло за прошедшие годы.

Там разное было. Школьные дни, колючие и раздражающие, как грубый шерстяной свитер на голую кожу, плохие оценки, дурное поведение кому-то — он сам не понимал кому — назло. Скитания по подработкам; поиски работы. Душащие долги и, стоило им исчезнуть, ещё сильнее сдавивший горло ужас: что значит, кто-то перекупил их долг? Теперь другие люди будут выбивать деньги? Кто-то ещё серьёзнее придёт и… сделает с ними что?..

Подозрительно осведомлённый об этом Хэ Тянь, совершенно не удивившийся, когда он не выдержал и разорался об этом в ответ на очередную шутку про «я тебе заплачу». Успокаивавший его уверенным голосом: «Забудь. Просто забудь и никогда больше не вспоминай об этом, Шань, поверь мне, не надо…» Какие-то мелочные обиды на него, стыд из-за него и из-за себя рядом с ним, обжигающая изнутри признательность, которая до сих никак не может стать тёплой открытой благодарностью, потому что грёбаный характер не позволяет, гордость и страх полагаться на кого-то…

К чёрту. Шаню впервые так сильно захотелось отправить всё это в далёкое плаванье и начать с чистого листа.

В морской воде, наверное, содержится что-то такое, от чего вот так даёт в голову. А он её наглотался, пока плавал…

Во рту вдруг показалось солоно, как после слёз, и Шань слизнул растаявшее мороженое с пальцев. Голову задрал: солнце поднялось выше, зависло ровно над ним. Время всё-таки идёт.

Совсем скоро вечер, они вернутся в дом. Он такой крохотный и заставленный мебелью, что наверняка появится чувство, словно они толкаются локтями. Девушки спустятся к ним, будут сидеть с ними, разговаривать с ними, и отойти, как сейчас, будет некуда. А Шань их не то чтобы стесняется, просто… не знает, что с ними делать?

Странная херня. Цзянь же как-то находит, о чём с ними говорить; Чжэнси говорит мало, но внимание каждый раз притягивает, ненарочно нервируя Цзяня. О Хэ Тяне и говорить нечего, у него это, наверно, в крови. Только он почему-то уделяет обеим одинаковое внимание — ещё один прокол, на взгляд Шаня, если ему нужно одну. А может быть, такой хитрый план. Непонятно — в девушках он не особо разбирается.

В Тяне он разбирается больше. И если поначалу ещё сомневался, то теперь уверен: ни с одной из них тот ещё не спал. Это было бы видно — такой пошляк, как он, не упустил бы возможности положить руку ей на задницу. На самом деле, он бы, скорее всего, редко её оттуда убирал. Только ради того, чтобы закурить, разве что.

Он как раз курил, когда Шань лёг, опёршись на локти, и запрокинул голову. Перевёрнутая картинка завораживала: дым словно стекал с сигареты вниз, а пепел сыпался вверх. Тянь прижался к фильтру губами, его грудь поднялась, потом опустилась, и дым заклубился у рта; он что-то говорил, но ветер рвал его слова, уносил кусочки, не понять ничего, и Шань задержал дыхание, вслушался…

Услышал: «…мы с малышом Мо…»

Сердце дрогнуло; щёки заляпало горячими пятнами. Шань напряг пресс, поднялся, сел. Сжал кулаки. Плохо… В мире есть вещи, которые он ну просто не понимает. Все эти моменты, когда лицо не получается контролировать, и ток крови по венам, и биение сердца… А что он не понимает, то ненавидит.

И со временем всё сильнее. Шань давно чует в себе какой-то обман самого себя. Неприятие того, из чего он состоит, бессмысленное, потому что это всё равно что от части тела отказываться. Ноги, там. Или руки. Его левая иногда делает такое, что потом хочется её оторвать, под такие мысли, что оторвать себе следовало бы ещё и голову. И ещё кое-что.

Это называется «не в ладах с самим собой». Наверное…

— Рыжий!

Голос И прямо над головой заставил дёрнуться. Он изменился со школьных времён, стал ниже и глубже, но каким-то волшебным образом остался таким же звонким. Надоедливым — не проигнорируешь.

Впрочем, когда он вытаскивает из таких мыслей, Шаню это даже нравится.

— М? — Он поднял голову, глянул на И, и тот принял это за приглашение плюхнуться рядом.

— Я к тебе.

Холодные брызги разлетелись от него во все стороны, просыпались Шаню на горячий живот. Шань вздрогнул и нахмурился недовольно:

— Чего надо?

Ответа пришлось подождать. Цзянь улыбнулся, вытащил из мокрого песка бутылку, отпил. Зажал её коленями. Руки ополоснул в набежавшей волне…

— У меня к тебе просьба, — сказал наконец, не поднимая взгляда. — Пообещай, что не откажешь.

Ну, такое только он мог ляпнуть. Чистейшая наглость, ничем не замутнённая, словно по голове стукнули. Шань своей тряхнул, напрочь дезориентированный.

— Что ещё за… Не буду я тебе ничего обещать!

— От тебя почти ничего не требуется, просто когда вечером Тянь предложит поиграть кое во что, ты согласись. Если все будут, Чжэнси не откажется.

— «Кое во что»?

Их окатило волной, толкнуло сильно, потом потянуло в воду. Шань цыкнул; Цзянь, посмеявшись, зачесал спутанные волосы назад. Посмотрел на него — из-за бликов казалось, что его светлые глаза искрятся изнутри, — наклонился и шепнул доверительно:

— В бутылочку.

Шаню потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы поверить, что не ослышался.

— А зачем тебе — а нет, не надо, не отвечай, — на одном дыхании выпалил он, едва успев одуматься, только Цзянь всё равно ответил:

— Разве непонятно? Я хочу с ним поцеловаться.

Он так мечтательно, искренне это произнёс, что Шань бы с радостью в воду лицом окунулся, если бы мог сдвинуться с места. Этот Цзянь И… Когда речь о Чжэнси, ему море по колено. У Шаня иногда скулы сводит от стыда за него, потому что сам И, кажется, стыдиться не умеет. Разучился, причём давно, про него ещё в школе ходили разные слухи. Неудивительно: Цзянь И шумный, и приставучий, и нескромный до ужаса…

Наверное, чтобы пробить броню примерности Чжэнси, это его желание уместить себя в разумные рамки и всё делать правильно, нужно кричать громко и глупо. 

Наверное. Шань не очень разбирается в _таких_ отношениях между парнями.

— Так что? Пожалуйста, Рыжик…

Цзянь явно не собирался отставать. Пообещал купить что-нибудь вкусное в качестве благодарности, и Шань на него фыркнул, потому что ну что он, ребёнок, что ли, чтобы продаться за вкусное.

Отвернувшись, он набрал полные горсти песка, зарылся в него пальцами и подумал: це-ло-ва-ться. Это такая игра, в которой надо целоваться. Значит, и Хэ Тянь хочет кого-то поцеловать… одну из этих девушек. Ту, которая ему нравится, к чьим губам он хочет прикасаться. В чей рот хочет залезть языком, ведь это же Хэ Тянь, он именно о таких вещах и думает.

На самом деле, Шаню даже стало смешно. Хэ Тянь, сомневающийся в своих силах по части любовных дел и придумывающий какие-то игры, чтобы урвать поцелуй… Очень смешно.

И в любом случае не его, Шаня, дело.

— Думаешь, это поможет тебе? — осторожно спросил он. Если у самого Цзяня ветер в голове свищет, то хотя бы он попытается побыть его голосом разума. — Ну, понимаешь, это же Чжэнси. Он… очень правильный парень.

— Я уверен. Это обычно так и происходит: ты делаешь всякие мелочи, и постепенно они складываются во что-то огромное и важное.

Под плеск волн слова И прозвучали особенно значимо. У Тяня научился речи толкать?

— Тебе не подходит этот философский тон, — хмыкнул Шань.

— Так что насчёт игры? Ради нашей дружбы не будь таким врединой…

— А, заткнись! — Он взмахнул руками и отвернулся. Чёрт, всегда не выдерживал, когда И начинал говорить, как ученик средней школы. Не то чтобы это было слишком мило. Нет, не в этом дело… — Вы оба такие придурки, пиздец просто!

— Это значит «да»? Спасибо!..

Это вовсе не значило «да», но И уже полез обниматься, затискал, не обращая внимания на сопротивление, такой мокрый и неаккуратный, костлявый, с испачканными в песке ладонями… и вот как ему отказать?

Шань его молча от себя отцепил. Подержал за плечи, не давая снова себя обнять. Мысленно пожелал Чжэнси крепких нервов…

— Иди уже, на нас все пялятся, — сказал и передёрнул лопатками. У него не было глаз на затылке, но кожу на спине так жгло, прямо вот везде, от загривка и до мокрой резинки плавок.

Ой не от солнца это, подумал Шань.

— Хочешь, поделюсь ещё одним философским наблюдением? — Уже отойдя на пару шагов, вдруг окликнул его Цзянь и улыбнулся: — Если будешь долго так сидеть, наберёшь полные трусы песка.

В него, смеющегося, тут же полетела горсть ракушек. И Шань уже зачерпнул вторую — но замер, так и не швырнув.

До него дошло кое-что. С небольшим опозданием, виной которому солнце это жаркое, и волны прохладные, и Цзянь, чтоб его, И, болтающий слишком быстро всякие глупости… В общем, явно не по своей вине протормозив, Шань осознал, что только что согласился _целоваться_.

С тем же Цзянем И, например, втянувшим его во всё это. С его Чжэнси, ради которого он всё это затеял. С девушками, ради одной из которых всё это затеял Хэ Тянь.

С самим Хэ Тянем, если судьба будет особенно жестока…

Порыв сейчас же поймать Цзяня и немножко его придушить Шань подавил легко — не в первый раз, в конце концов. Вместо этого с размаху шлёпнул ладонями по воде: не отчаиваться! Вдруг повезёт, бутылка быстренько сообразит, что от неё требуется, и соединит сердца этих придурков… то есть их губы соединит. Не важно. Главное, что тогда он с чувством выполненного долга перестанет играть в эту хренотень и не придётся никого целовать. И давать целовать себя — тоже.

Он даже не знает, какая из этих перспектив напрягает его сильнее. В отношении Тяня — бесят обе до зубовного скрежета.

В горле как-то резко пересохло, и Шань выдернул из песка бутылку. Открутил крышку, уставился на горлышко, мокрое, сладкое, с капельками на пластиковой резьбе. Присосавшись к нему, глотая долго и жадно холодный чай, Шань не мог отделаться от мысли: пил ли из этой бутылки Хэ Тянь?

Он не знал. Да это и не было важно, правда, он ведь уже не в том возрасте, когда может взволновать такая мелочь, как непрямой поцелуй. А вот прямой всё-таки волнует. Нет, в целом понятно, как это делается, он знает, чего от него будут ожидать и на что придётся реагировать самому. В теории…

Господи, это будет ужасно. Смущающе, стыдно, неловко, противно, страшно!..

И да пошло оно к чёрту. Это всё потом.

Расслабленно задрав голову, Шань уставился в небо. Вздохнул: солнце зависло ещё ниже. Коварное и жестокое — если смотреть на него, кажется, что не двигается, но стоит отвлечься…

И вот. Время идёт, да, и Шань, вдруг по-особенному чутко ощутив утекающие секунды, поднялся на ноги. Зашёл в море по пояс, нетерпеливый, нырнул и загрёб руками, наслаждаясь сопротивлением воды…

Не будет он сейчас ни из-за чего переживать. Сейчас ему хочется каждую минуту здесь впитать, сохранить под кожей и греться ими всю холодную осень, холодную зиму, его холодную жизнь…


	2. Под проливным дождём

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Переярок — молодой волк.   
> ___________________________  
> Жемчужная река (Чжуцзян) — река, протекающая в Гуанчжоу.

…Обратно Тянь повёл их другой дорогой. Той, где крыши ресторанов лежат на резных колоннах и одного взгляда на вывески достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя нищим. В их окнах мелькали официанты, все в белоснежных выглаженных рубашках, с безупречными осанками и улыбками. По сравнению с ними, Шань был уверен, он в своей забегаловке выглядел оборванцем. 

«Если все пойдут в какой-нибудь ресторан, — думал он, — мне придётся жрать один рис. Или уходить и искать место, где цены не портят аппетит». — И невольно сутулился, стискивал пальцами смятые купюры в кармане, пересыпанную песком мелочь в другом…

Но Тянь привёл их к рядам с уличными закусками.

— В такую погоду не хочется сидеть в помещении, — улыбнулся он сморщившей носик Мэйфэнг.

Значит, он здесь всё-таки ради Дзин, уверился Шань. Потому что если бы ему нравилась Мэйфэнг, он бы ей не отказал так легко, и сводил бы её в ресторан, и заказал ей омаров — или что там положено заказывать в подобных местах. Тянь ведь наверняка из тех парней, которые хоть луну с неба; Шань ни разу не видел, как он обращается с девушками, но почему-то был уверен, что именно так.

Значит, Дзин. С растрёпанно высохшей чёрной карешкой, с покрасневшим от солнца кончиком носа, вечно складывающая руки на своей большой мягкой груди, с тонкой талией и серёжкой в пупке… Эту Дзин представляет в своих руках Тянь? Её целует, заваливает на постель, ложится на неё, стягивает с неё одежду… Он хочет сделать с ней это наверху? Наверху, точно, и все будут знать, зачем они там закрылись, а они и скрывать не станут, их будет слышно: стоны и скрип кровати…

Когда Дзин подошла к нему, Шань представлял её с разметавшимися волосами, мокрой от пота, голой и с разинутым в крике ртом. 

— Хм, что бы взять…

Это был не вопрос, она вообще не обращалась напрямую к нему, но явно хотела показать, что заметила его пристальный взгляд. Под цветастым зонтиком тень ложилась на её тело тусклыми бело-голубыми полосами, они плавно очерчивали изгибы; щёки покраснели то ли от жары, то ли от солнца. Она была красива, Шань не мог это не признать, и закинул руку ей на плечо:

— Так, давай подумаем… — раньше, чем успел осознать этот порыв. На маленькое такое, обожжённо-горячее плечо, очень обнажённое с тоненькой лямкой майки посередине — и никакого трепета, ничего особенного не почувствовал. 

Зато Тянь смотрел на них — Шань убедился в этом, обернувшись на царапнувшее по шее сзади ощущение его недовольства, взглядом наткнулся на его взгляд. 

И вот тут тряхнуло. Да. 

Странное чувство. Из-за него захотелось забрать Дзин себе, пусть и совершенно не хотелось ни луну ей доставать с неба, ни вести её наверх. Они постояли немного, вместе указывая продавцу на запечённые с сыром устрицы, копчёные кальмары и дымящиеся, с гриля, овощи, а потом Шань руку убрал. Стал сгребать по карманам деньги, но, когда достал, всё оказалось уже оплачено. 

Тянь отдал его порции, встав между ним и Дзин. Что-то саркастичное вертелось на языке, но Шань не смог это сформулировать. Так что просто запихал Тяню в карман двадцатку.

Она вся измялась, потому что он торопился и нервничал, бесился — как всегда, когда не выдерживает и вываливает свои загоны на Тяня, а Тянь их терпит. Делает вид, что не замечает, но терпит. Они для него мелочные — что Тяню двадцатка? Пф. 

Но Шань ничего не может с собой поделать. Если ему что-то дают просто так, он чувствует себя обязанным. С Тянем этого избежал, Тянь никогда не протягивал ему руку, предлагая схватиться за неё. Он всегда хватал сам: неожиданно, иногда больно, но всегда надёжно и крепко. И мелким Шань на этом зацикливался — он же не просил помощи, его заставили принять помощь, ему в глотку её затолкали!.. — но теперь, взрослея, всё отчётливее понимает, что всё, возможно, не совсем так… 

— Мои колени к твоим услугам, Рыжик.

Всем это предложение Тяня показалось смешным. Шаню — нет. Он ответил ему улыбкой и средним пальцем и попытался сесть на соседнюю скамейку. Зашипел возмущённо, когда Цзянь поймал его и втиснул рядом с собой. Места было мало, все прижались друг к другу, ёрзали и толкались, но Шаню было лень вырываться: мышцы устали от плаванья, ослабели под горячей, сухой от солнца кожей.

И Цзянь за его ногу ступнёй зацепился, дёргал ей в такт какой-то непонятно откуда играющей попсе. Потом ткнул прямо в губы своим хот-догом — «кусай!», — передал облитую имбирным соусом креветку от Тяня, Чжэнси поделился своим жареным тофу. Вкусы смешались на языке — сладкое, пряное, острое…

Доев, Шань сунул в рот перепачканный специями палец, задумчиво потрогал его языком и вытолкал изо рта. Что-то примерно такое ему придётся делать вечером с чужим языком. Только вкус будет не приправ, а вина. Белого сладкого — Тянь как раз обсуждал это с девушками. 

Шаню на этот разговор в любом случае было плевать. Возможно, это по-детски, но выпивка никогда его не интересовала. Вот еда — дело другое. А раз Цзянь И как раз у него в долгу, то давай, Цзянь И, я хочу персик. 

— Нет, банан можешь купить себе или своему Чжэнси, — отмахнулся Шань от его похабной шутки. — Но лучше себе, чтобы хоть ненадолго заткнуть свой пошлый рот.

Они стояли у лавки с фруктами, чуть поодаль от остальных, и Цзянь смеялся на всю округу. Весело ему, наверное, предвкушать то, что случится вечером, думал Шань. Ему, наверное, и на трахающего наверху Дзин Тяня будет наплевать. Ага, главное, что наконец засосал своего СиСи — как мало надо для счастья.

Шаню для счастья нужен был персик. Ещё не целоваться вечером с кем попало, но раз уже обещался, то хотя бы персик. Они с горкой лежали в деревянном ящике, все слишком вкусные в золотистом вечернем свете, так что он выбрал самый большой. Цзянь И всё-таки хапнул гроздь бананов.

Он раздал их всем, когда вернулся на лавку. 

— Смотрите, он такого же цвета, как его волосы, — сказал, показывая пальцем на персик в руке Шаня. — Малыш Мо, приложи его к голове!

Глупости говорить умеет, конечно. Этого у него не отнять; Шань покачал головой, пфыкнув в сторону. Вот ещё. Ничего прикладывать к своим волосам он точно не собирается. 

Но и есть, когда все на него смотрят, Шаню тоже как-то не хотелось. Он отвернулся, чтобы от него поскорей отстали, покрутил персик в руках, поразглядывал. Потёр его о футболку. Поводил по нему пальцами…

Щекам стало горячо. Когда ему было пятнадцать, он как-то нашёл дома книжку. Она завалилась за диван, на котором спала мама, и, когда он хотел подмести под ним, выскользнула оттуда вместе мусором. Распухшая, тонкие серые страницы измяты, обложка не сильно их толще и вся в каких-то цветах. Он уже не помнит ни что там было за название, ни имени автора, но вдруг отчётливо вспомнил то, что прочёл на первой попавшейся странице.

Там кожа какой-то девушки сравнивалась с персиком, и было написано, что её «так приятно ласкать грубыми ладонями». Что нет ничего лучше, чем этот контраст «мужественной жёсткости и женственной мягкости». Что «каждый юнец лишь тогда станет мужчиной, когда познает её». 

Книжку Шань тогда, пылая до кончиков ушей, закинул обратно. Хотя ничего такого прочитать не успел и на следующий день снова стыдливо заглянул под диван, но кроме так и не выметенного в прошлый раз мусора ничего не нашёл. 

Он хорошо помнит, что не расстроился. Даже вздохнул с облегчением. Порнушка была как-то попроще, без всякого этого «стать мужчиной» и «нет ничего лучше» — её Шань тогда уже смотрел не краснея и не отвлекаясь на лишние мысли. Тем более в пятнадцать не стыдно побыть «юнцом», решил он. Бросать с пацанами мяч на площадке за домом, мечтать об охренительно дорогой гитаре, объедаться сэндвичами. А о «персиковой» коже он подумает когда-нибудь потом.

И вот. Подумал. И хреново как-то, пусть до этого он о таком и не парился — ну не свербело в штанах, когда все одноклассники как с ума посходили и вечно обсуждали, что у девчонок в лифчиках и под юбками. «Шань, а тебе какие нравятся?» — донимал Цунь Тоу, намекающе сжимая пальцы на таком расстоянии от груди, что таких просто в жизни не бывает, и Шань каждый раз оправдывал его ожидания: «Большие». Просто потому что так было нужно.

В школьном соревновании «кто быстрее расстанется с девственностью» он тоже не участвовал. Приятели списывали это на его дрянной характер, говорили «не, так тебе ни одна не даст» — и строили разные _предположения_. Шань порой не выдерживал, выплёскивал напряжение то криком, то кулаками, и на предположения в основном реагировал кулаками, так что довольно скоро желающие записать его в другую команду перевелись как факт. 

Жалко, вечно виснувшего на нём Хэ Тяня побить не получалось. Тогда, может, никаких поводов для слухов и не осталось бы…

Так, в драках, в унизительной неуверенности и злых попытках её скрыть, прошла школа. А потом завертелось ещё сильнее: долги и работа, работа и долги, и с людьми сходиться оказалось не так уж просто, и вроде потребности в этом не было никакой, ведь все, кто нужен, рядом. Но сегодня у Тяня будет Дзин, и…

Она рассказывала что-то, когда Шань обернулся. Тянь внимательно её слушал, и они сидели так близко, что от взгляда на них портилось настроение. 

Это что-то типа зависти, что ли, догадался Шань, сглатывая ком в горле. Но с чего вдруг? Как будто у Тяня такое в первый раз; Шань знает наверняка, что не в первый, сомневается только в количестве. Хэ Тянь кажется ему то ублюдком, способным нагнуть пьяную незнакомку за углом бара, то в целом неплохим парнем, флиртующим со всеми подряд, но неожиданно верным и не интересующимся такой ерундой, как пихание члена в не пойми кого. 

В общем, если собирался завидовать, давно пора было начать. Или вот ещё глядя на Чжэнси зубами скрипеть. У Чжэнси была девушка, долго, почти полгода. Быстро куда-то пропала, когда вернулся Цзянь И, но до этого он с ней явно не к лекциям готовился, когда она оставалась у него ночевать.

С самим Цзянем И интереснее. Он долго пропадал где-то, и он красавчик, если так посмотреть, и перед девушками он никогда не терялся. Что угодно могло случиться с ним за то время, о котором он не рассказывает, но Шань его скорее причислил бы к «юнцам». 

Если бы в этом был смысл, да. Потому что — Шань готов был поспорить — имел Цзянь И логику той книжонки в виду.

— Хэй, Чжэнси, ну открой рот!..

Вот прямо в этот момент и имел. Пытаясь накормить бананом своего СиСи, вешаясь на него и смеясь в ответ на его обречённое «да отстань же ты от меня!». Шань Чжэнси искренне сочувствовал: Цзянь и обычно-то не из скромных, но чтобы вот так, на улице, на виду у прохожих… Казалось, чужой город вокруг, прохладное море и жаркое солнце сорвали ему все тормоза.

Или он волнуется перед тем, что будет вечером?..

Он сегодня поцелует Чжэнси, и это, подумал Шань, будет не игра. Без этих его _ха-ха, я такой несерьёзный дурачок, ну же, СиСи, подари мне свою любовь!_ Конечно, чёрт знает, что у них там происходило наедине, но на виду неизменно было так. Шань к этому привык. И Чжэнси, наверно, тоже. Это было их амплуа: нагло пристающий Цзянь И и Чжань Чжэнси, который всё терпит, стиснув зубы.

А если сегодня не вытерпит и оттолкнёт? И всё терпение, которое было до этого, это не молчаливое дозволение, а попытка сохранить старую дружбу? Думать о таком страшно, но Чжэнси такой правильный парень… Цзянь И, вон, его так и не смог покормить. С видом проигравшего съел свой банан, потом съел тот, что отдал ему Чжэнси — в качестве утешительного приза, видимо.

— Пойдём. — Тянь первым поднялся с лавки, ухмыльнулся, глядя куда-то в сторону. — Нам ещё нужно купить вино.

Девчонки сразу накинулись на него, и Шань не понял, от радости или от возмущения. Сам он злился, конечно, потому что ага, как же. Играть нужно обязательно бутылкой из-под чего-нибудь алкогольного. 

Как будто без этого всё недостаточно противно и тупо…

 

…В бутылочном стекле всё блестело и искажалось. Шань качал головой, наблюдая, как расплываются вдоль горлышка его губы, тонкие, как всегда недовольно поджатые. Совсем какие-то… не для поцелуев. 

На другом конце стола Мэйфэнг зачитывала этикетку второй бутылки. Что-то про «знаменитые виноградники» и «лучший урожай», Шань не особо вникал. Тянь выбрал вино сам и купил сам, и он боялся предположить, сколько этот придурок выкинул денег на то, что в прямом смысле будет спущено в унитаз. Правда боялся — скорее всего, свою долю вина ему пришлось бы отрабатывать месяц.

Хоть вообще не пей, вздохнул Шань. И не пил бы, но сосаться с кем-то на трезвую голову?.. 

Наклонив бутылку, он поймал отражение Тяня. Тот сидел за его спиной, развалился на диване, по одну сторону взъерошенным воробьём крутился И, по другую с ногами забралась Дзин. Мокрая после душа, в лёгком коротком платье, с белыми следами завязок от шеи к груди, она почти пугала своей идеальной женственностью. И вряд ли это было для неё тайной: томно вздохнув, она откинула голову на спинку, и её влажные волосы рассыпались по плечу Тяня, и смех её прозвучал так мелодично, когда он обернулся…

Донышко громко стукнуло о стол, в бутылке булькнуло. Шань крутанул её этикеткой к себе.

_Эй, Шато-как-тебя-там. Пожалуйста, сведи И с Чжэнси, никуда больше не сворачивая…_

— Чжэнси! — Скрипнул диван: Цзянь подскочил с него как клоун на пружинке. — А мы только тебя и ждём.

На ходу вытиравший волосы Чжэнси замер посреди комнаты.

— Зачем это? — спросил он, настороженно глядя на Цзяня из-под полотенца. 

Шань не удержался и фыркнул — Цзянь за это сверкнул на него какими-то ошалелыми, умоляющими глазами. Но заговорил не он. Заговорил Хэ Тянь.

— Я открою вино, — сказал он, осторожно вытаскивая руку из-под головы Дзин. — Жаль, забыл убрать его в холодильник…

Шань сказал «ну так убери его туда сейчас», но никто его не слушал. Мэйфэнг нашла в морозилке лёд, Цзянь притащил из коридора детское пластмассовое ведёрко. Бутылки кое-как влезли в него, их пересыпали кубиками льда и ледяной крошкой. 

Смотрелось по-идиотски. Это вино явно и не предполагало, что попадёт в такую дурацкую ситуацию. И что будет разлито не по изящным стеклянным бокалам, а в цветные керамические кружки — Шаню досталась оранжевая, и белое вино в ней казалось ему безобидным соком. 

Он не спешил его пробовать. Когда все уже сделали по глотку, пока считали карты в найденном где-то наверху наборе для покера, он смотрел, как тает рассыпавшийся вокруг ведра лёд, и перекатывал персик в ладонях. Потом украдкой провёл пальцами по своей руке. Кожа была сухая после солёной воды и ветра, до красноты обожжённая солнцем, рыжеватые волоски встали дыбом от щекотного прикосновения. 

Персик Шань отложил на стол.

— Эй, Шань. — Чжэнси обернулся к нему, опёршись локтем о кровать. — Ты же с нами? — И не переставал смотреть, пока Шань не кивнул. 

Все стянулись в центр комнаты, сели на полу в круг, в рыжие пятна пробивающегося сквозь листья низкого солнца. Шань подсел к поджавшему под себя ноги Цзяню, слева голое колено Дзин упёрлось ему в бедро. Тянь оказался напротив, между Чжэнси и — почему-то — Мэйфэнг.

Тёплые доски пахли лаком и песочной пылью. Тени растянулись по ним, суетились, словно их хозяева забыли, зачем собрались, и колоду, вздохнув, взял Шань.

— Я раздам. 

Тасуя карты, он пялился на бутылки. Они бликовали на солнце — смотреть больно, больше чем наполовину тонули в ледяной крошке, но вроде открыта была именно та, которую он недавно держал в руках. 

Значит, играть будем ей, подумал Шань. Как только вино из неё окажется в них, так сразу и начнут; а вино в ней было кисло-сладкое и пилось так легко… В тёплом Шань ещё чувствовал градусы, от них горячило в горле, и глотал осторожно, по чуть-чуть. Но чем холоднее оно становилось, тем сильнее хотелось утолить им жажду, и в домике было так душно, и сидели они так тесно, такие горячие после целого дня на пляже…

Под покер кружка пустела и вовсе незаметно. Хотя Шань едва вникал в игру, и не сильно лажал, наверно, лишь потому, что мыслями был далеко от стритов и флэшей на руках. Ставки и те часто делал после тычка от Цзяня. Впрочем, играл ли хоть кто-то серьёзно? Может, от силы первые пару глотков, а потом девушки всё громче смеялись, Цзянь всё настойчивее приваливался плечом к Чжэнси, Чжэнси всё неохотнее его отталкивал. Тянь самозабвенно мухлевал и блефовал, кажется, ради самого процесса, а не результата. И ещё следил, чтобы никто не оставался без выпивки, но пусть бутылка чаще всего оказывалась в его руках, к своей кружке он её почти не подносил.

На полу прос _ы_ пались дорожки капель с неё, и Шаню казалось, от Тяня к нему их ведёт больше всего. Только казалось, наверно, ведь пьяным он себя совершенно не чувствовал. Ему просто было жарко, и хотелось громко обвинять Тяня в мухлеже, и думалось при этом почему-то всё больше о поцелуях.

Неудивительно, что кривая стопка его фишек скоро стала совсем короткой. 

— Тц, фолд… — в очередной раз сбросив карты, Шань поднялся на ноги.

— Эй, ты куда? — тут же забеспокоился Цзянь. Покосился на бутылку, подставил Тяню кружки, сразу свою и Чжэнси. Не терпелось ему. — Не уходи далеко.

И глаза его блестели нетрезвой смелостью. Шаню страшновато за него стало. Ну, то есть за них. Что, если для Чжэнси этот поцелуй, на который Цзянь так надеется, станет всего лишь неловким воспоминанием о поездке на море? Сложно представить, что Цзянь И способен сдаться, но с другой стороны, и у его безрассудного оптимизма есть предел. И когда до него дойдёт, сможет ли Цзянь и дальше быть рядом с Чжэнси?..

— Я не ухожу, И, — опомнившись, отозвался Шань.

Бутылка в руках Тяня казалась ему песочными часами, отсчитывающими минуты до момента, когда всё случится. На вине вместо песка, и время в ней текло рывками, разливаясь по кружкам.

Его осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Цзянь бросил «пас», пялясь на Чжэнси, а не в свои карты. Откинулся на локти и запрокинул голову. Шань протянул ему персик, но Цзянь упрямо поджал губы, мол, нет уж. Мы договорились. 

Он ещё немного посмотрел на всё вверх ногами, кончиками волос подметая пол, а потом поднялся и положил подбородок Чжэнси на плечо. Чжэнси прятал от него свои карты, но не отталкивал. Светлые волосы Цзяня на фоне его загорелого плеча казались совсем белыми; в лимонной майке и линялых голубых джинсах, белокожий, пусть и с покрасневшей спиной, Цзянь почти светился в густых синих сумерках, и Шань вдруг заметил, как потемнело вокруг. Небо краснело на горизонте; призрачный месяц завис над деревьями.

Вот и прошёл один день из двух здесь, у моря, подумал Шань — и вздрогнул от мурашек, когда банальное, всем известное и тысячи раз произнесённое «цени каждое мгновение жизни» стало его личным и обрело смысл.

— Эй, Рыжий! Тебе подлить? — Тянь потянулся к его кружке, но Шань покачал головой. Впился зубами в персик, сильно, как будто кусал от злости, аж сок брызнул.

Потому что вина в этой проклятой бутылке осталось на два глотка, а Тянь тормозил. Словно бесил специально: вместо того, чтобы разлить его наконец, начал тасовать карты, и ещё так медленно, отстранённо, перебрасываясь с оживившимся (разнервничавшимся?) Цзянем шуточками. Глядя на них, Шань торопился, ел неаккуратно, вытирал губы запястьем, тыльной стороной ладони, пальцами, и руки у него стали липкими от сока. «Сейчас начнётся», — металось в мыслях, и он сам не заметил, как, помешкав немного, прижался к персику губами, лизнул ямку от укуса, надавил языком сильнее…

Понял, чем занимается, Шань лишь когда сок потёк по подбородку — и быстренько отложил персик от себя подальше. Отвернулся, больно прикусив кончик языка. С силой провёл ребром ладони по губам: противно, липко, стыдно…

А подняв глаза, встретился взглядом с Тянем. 

— Хм, мне тут в голову пришла идея… — Тянь коротко улыбнулся ему. Потом сложил карты, выровнял край колоды об пол, положил её у колен. Вытащил из растаявшего льда бутылку, задрал голову — и залпом допил.

Так не честно, пронеслось в голове у Шаня. Но когда такое было, чтобы Хэ Тянь играл честно?.. Капли с донышка падали ему на футболку и джинсы, растекаясь тёмными пятнами. Не спеша вытряхнув последние капли себе на язык, он положил пустую бутылку перед собой и толкнул пальцами; бутылка лениво описала круг, второй, третий… 

Показала на Дзин. Но это же не считается?..

— Что скажете?

Шань вспомнил, что нужно дышать, когда Тянь поймал подушку, которую в него швырнула Дзин, и отдал бутылку Цзяню. Мэйфэнг тоже завозмущалась, но, кажется, обе и не пытались звучать убедительно, и у Цзяня тоже глаза предвкушающе заблестели, даже в полумраке было видно. 

А может, всё дело было в том, что он постоянно отпивал из кружки Чжэнси. Бедному Чжэнси, судя по его виду, вообще мало досталось, очень уж серьёзный и сосредоточенный он обернулся. 

— Видимо, отказы не принимаются, — тут же пожал плечами Шань, выполняя обещание, и приготовился настойчиво упрашивать Чжэнси, но тот лишь покивал — и решительно смахнул фишки в сторону.

_А?.._

Парочка укатилась под стол; чьи-то высокие ровные стопки, гремя, рассыпались по полу. Разлетелись по дивану карты — колоду небрежно швырнул туда Тянь.

— Подождите! — Мэйфэнг дёргала Цзяня, не давала положить бутылку в центр круга. — А какие правила?

Какие ещё на хрен правила, взвыл про себя Шань. Но Цзянь тему поддержал. Задумчиво поставил подбородок на горлышко:

— Нужно решить, сколько целоваться. Может, минуту?

— Да за минуту губы отвалятся! — возмутился Чжэнси.

И конечно, Тянь не мог промолчать. 

— Не отвалятся, — не мог не ухмыльнуться так, чтобы одной этой ухмылкой заставить представлять, как он целуется с кем-то, и дольше минуты, и вообще… 

А Цзянь с Чжэнси сцепились не на шутку. 

— Пятьдесят секунд.

— Десять.

— Сорок пять?..

— Десять!

Их споры Шань заглушил плеском воды. Умывался долго, согнулся над маленькой кухонной раковиной и стирал сладкий липкий сок, пытаясь остыть, но холодная вода словно вскипала от прикосновения к обожжённой коже. 

Футболка раздражающе тёрлась о спину и плечи при каждом движении. Наплескавшись, Шань вытер о неё сзади руки, задрал спереди и ткнулся лицом. Ему казалось, она высохнет на нём в два счёта, как на том старом обогревателе с рыжей спиралью в стеклянной трубке. На нём нельзя ничего сушить — «ОГНЕОПАСНО!», — но если по дороге с ночной смены попал под дождь, то перед выходом в утреннюю выбора особо нет. Так что Шань как-то раз кинул на него насквозь промокшую форменную рубашку, сел перед ним, прислонившись к краю кровати, и слипающимися глазами следил, как плотный, пахнущий пылью жар съедает мокрые пятна…

— Хэй, Рыжик! Будь душкой, включи там свет по дороге. — Цзянь, наконец доспоривший с Чжэнси, не глядя махнул куда-то рукой. Он так вцепился в бутылку, так восторженно смотрел на своего СиСи, что у Шаня не получилось разозлиться на него ни за «Рыжика», ни за «душку». 

Оглянувшись, он дёрнул цепочку на ближнем торшере, и за окнами почернело. В красноватом свете комната казалась ещё теснее; сидящие в кругу люди — загорелыми, пьяными и готовыми на всё. Они договорились целоваться по тридцать секунд — Шань знать не хотел, как Цзяню удалось пробить оборону Чжэнси, наверняка он ему самоубийством угрожал или что-то типа того. Интереснее было другое. 

Тридцать секунд. Половина минуты. Полкруга тонкой стрелки на механических часах, тридцать сменившихся цифр на электронных… Шань попытался представить, сколько это, но лишь расстроился: похоже, что до хрена.

Ну и какая разница. Как только эти голубки наконец засосутся, он пошлёт эту дурацкую игру куда подальше. 

— Так. — Цзяню уже не терпелось. Он ёрзал, искрился желанием и решимостью, такими яркими, что мироздание просто обязано было подчиниться. Что уж говорить о какой-то бутылке. — Кто первый? 

— Я, раз уж предложил, — легкомысленно дёрнул плечом Тянь. 

Он не спешил: потянувшись, забрал у Цзяня бутылку, положил в центр круга горлышком на себя. Открыл вторую и наполнил всем кружки. Сходил за льдом.

— Надо сделать поинтереснее, — сказала Мэйфэнг, пока он заново наполнял дурацкое ведёрко. — Когда бутылка покажет в первый раз — поцелуй в щёку; когда во второй — чмок в губы; а вот когда в третий — уже серьёзно. А, и ещё: целует тот, кто крутил бутылку.

Ох, эта хрень затянется на дольше, чем он предполагал, вздохнул Шань. Впрочем, с глотком принять это было легче — это вино показалось ему ещё слаще предыдущего, и когда Тянь вернулся, он первым делом протянул ему свою кружку. Пустую.

— Что, малыш Мо, вошёл во вкус?

Шань привычно ответил ему средним пальцем. Что тут ещё сказать? Он волновался за Цзяня и за себя, в груди сворачивалось клубком что-то огненно-тёплое, а вино было холодным, сладким и, наверно, действительно позволяло делать то, что на трезвую голову и представить стыдно. Или, по крайней мере, брало на себя вину за такие поступки.

Пустая бутылка в центре их круга замерла будто в ожидании. Все уставились на неё; Тянь тихо усмехнулся, пробежался пальцами по её стеклянному боку, легко толкнул горлышко, и…

О. А это, пожалуй, будет немного… весело.

— Ну что, Чжань Чжэнси. — Тянь приглашающе раскинул руки. — Иди ко мне, буду тебя целовать. 

— Тебе надо, ты и иди, — отозвался Чжэнси, не двинувшись с места.

Девчонки хихикали, и Шань тоже совершенно неприлично заржал бы, если бы не щеняче-расстроенный взгляд Цзяня. Вот бедняжка, до этого он словно забыл, что кроме него и его СиСи здесь есть кто-то ещё. А тут такой пинок с небес на землю.

— Что ж, тогда хотя бы не сопротивляйся…

Чжэнси сложил ладони на коленях, застыл и мужественно всё вытерпел. Разве что зажмурил глаз с той стороны, куда Тянь звонко чмокнул его. Шань сам не понимал, почему это так смешно, но ухмылялся вместе со всеми; две бутылки на шестерых — не так уж много, но этот дом, запах моря, шум леса за окном, тёплые лакированные доски под босыми ступнями… Все, может быть, от этого пьянели сильнее, чем от алкоголя. 

И безобидное начало этой игры не раздражало. Поворчавший на Тяня Чжэнси чмокнул Мэйфэнг, она — Дзин, Дзин снова перевела ход на Тяня… Шань каждый раз раскручивал бутылку как можно сильнее, она вращалась долго, её заносило, и до последнего было не понять, на кого она покажет; он получил поцелуй в щёку от Цзяня и в губы от Цзяня, сам чмокнул покрасневшую почему-то Дзин… Оказалось, подтянуться к середине круга и ткнуться сомкнутыми губами в чью-то щёку или губы — да никаких проблем! Разве что с каждым таким невинными поцелуем ближе становились поцелуи другие, и Шань очень, очень просил свою непутёвую судьбу, чтобы такой выпал не ему…

Выпросил. 

— Нам нужен таймер, — сказал, ухмыляясь Дзин, Тянь. 

Дурацкая игра, подумал Шань, и отметил это большим глотком согревшегося вина. Дзин закатила глаза, словно каждый день целуется с Тянем и это ей уже надоело, только Шань, сидя рядом, прекрасно видел, как заалел кончик её торчащего из волос уха. 

Больше ничего он замечать не желал. Тем более не желал смотреть на всё… это. Хватало того, что приходилось слышать: глухой стук голых коленей по полу — Дзин потянулась к Тяню, её смущённый шёпот, его самодовольная усмешка… Шань с трудом проглотил слюну, вязкую и приторную до тошноты — перепил?.. — и понял, что всё это время, с того разговора в ванной перед отъездом Тяня, занимался какой-то хернёй. 

Стали они друзьями, как же. Какой Тянь ему друг, если никогда не рассказывал о своих девушках, ни слова о каких-нибудь «нравится» и «хочу», если этот грёбаный Хэ только шутки шутить с ним умеет, докапываться и доёбываться, а что-то личное обсудить — хрен. Он, Шань, может, и не стал бы сейчас сверлить взглядом пол, смеялся бы со всеми, если бы всё происходило постепенно, если бы Тянь понемногу рассказывал ему о всяком таком вместо того, чтобы вот так в один момент взять и продемонстрировать свою личную жизнь во всей красе. Если б хотя бы сегодня утром рассказал ему про Дзин, чтобы ему не пришлось самому гадать и догадываться — он вообще-то не любит сюрпризы, перемены и прочую подобную херь, но Тяню же всегда насрать было, конечно, и плевал он на чувства окружающих, и сколько можно сосаться, с каких пор полминуты длятся как полчаса?!

— Почему я никогда не видел, как Хэ Тянь целуется? — Цзянь отчего-то вдруг всполошился, завертелся так, что задел Шаня локтем. — Мы же так давно знакомы! Чжэнси, а ты видел хоть раз?..

Чжэнси коротко сказал ему «нет», но он не унимался. Сейчас и у меня спросит, напрягся Шань, и что ответить тогда, но Цзянь кружил по всякой безобидной бессмыслице, приставал к Чжэнси, и его громкий, надоедливый голос заглушал все прочие звуки до самого сигнала таймера.

— …а, что скажешь? Почему ты при нас ни с кем не целовался?

— Хм, а что, тебя это так волнует? — отозвался после него Тянь. — Давай играть дальше, и, если тебе повезёт, я поцелую тебя. 

Шаню очень сложно было сдержаться и не сказать, куда ему стоит засунуть свой длинный язык, — Тяня спасло то, что при девушках такие слова произносить неприлично. Почувствовав, что притихшая Дзин снова уселась на своё место рядом с ним, он медленно поднял глаза. Цзянь как раз всем своим видом показывал, что поцелуй от Хэ Тяня для него нечто вроде инквизиторской пытки. Тяню, впрочем, было по фиг, он потягивал своё вино и был такой довольный кошара, что смотреть противно. 

У Дзин горели щёки. Это выглядело красиво, но на неё Шаню почему-то тоже не хотелось смотреть. 

— Эй, Хэ Тянь, ну давай ходи уже! — ныл Цзянь И. Тянь предложил ему поцеловаться просто так, но получил покерной фишкой в плечо и всё же толкнул бутылку — совсем легко стукнул по ней указательным пальцем, явно нацелившись снова на Дзин…

Промахнулся. Горлышко медленно прокрутилось мимо неё, бутылка качнулась и замерла. Шань фыркнул, оскалившись — ровно в него попало, — но злорадство в нём быстро сменилось лихорадочными попытками вспомнить: Тянь же вроде пока только в щёку его целовал? Ведь так?.. 

— Это второй раз, — подтвердил внимательный Чжэнси.

Рядом Цзянь посмеивался вместе с девчонками, и Шань сумел заставить себя ухмыльнуться. Ничего особенного, просто Хэ Тянь, только что сосавшийся с милой (своей?..) девушкой, чмокнет его в губы, а остальные посмотрят и посмеются, потому что это забавно, коротко и пусто, как пойманный на кончике пальца мыльный пузырь. Одно резкое движение — и всё. Нет его. 

И тут ничего не будет, едва губы Тяня прикоснутся к его. Непонятно, зачем ему ради этого столько движений — в щёку его целовал, просто дотянувшись со своего конца круга, а сейчас встал, сделал пару шагов к нему и опустился на колени. Шань от одного этого зрелища губы сжал так сильно, что Тяню наверняка показалось, он целует статую; сам вообще ничего не почувствовал, и хорошо, потому что всякие посторонние слюни на губах Хэ — это мерзко вдвойне…

— Что-то вы как-то скро-о-омно. 

Цзянь явно пытался поддеть Тяня, но тот растрепал ему волосы и спокойно сел на своё место. Шань потёр губы тыльной стороной ладони — они были сухие, ни чужого тепла, ни вкуса на них не осталось, но всё равно. Ему казалось, в комнате стало жарче, хотя из приоткрытого окна веяло прохладой, пол стал холодным, и ветер, в те редкие мгновения, когда все замолкали, наполнял комнату глухим воем.

Погода менялась, но за окном ничего было не разглядеть. Шань поджал под себя замёрзшие ноги, повсматривался в темноту и, опомнившись, со всей силы раскрутил бутылку. Она завертелась, ловя красные блики, и, следя за ней, он вдруг понял, что не помнит, кого уже целовал в губы. Помнит лишь, что Хэ Тяня не целовал даже в щёку — ну, значит, и опасаться нечего?..

Бутылка, остановившись, показала на Цзяня. Отлично. Цзянь И — самый безобидный вариант, Цзянь И — это не так уж стрёмно, и Шань спокойно развернулся к нему и искренне недоумевал, почему у него такое глупое лицо и почему все вокруг так шумят. Пока Чжэнси не пробормотал, скромно отведя взгляд в сторону:

— А вот у вас это, если не ошибаюсь, третий. 

Он не ошибался. Шань и сам уже вспомнил, как несколько ходов назад ткнулся губами куда-то в уголок губ Цзяня, просто это было так ненапряжно, что он сразу об этом забыл. 

— Бля…

Судя по лицу Цзяня, что-то такое пронеслось и у него в мыслях, но воспитание не позволило озвучить. Шаню безумно хотелось добавить что-то вроде «сам виноват», но он заставил себя молчать. Да и не злился, если совсем уж честно. 

— Типа я должен начать, да? — спросил только, а когда все кивнули, пожал плечами и… 

Ну. Начал.

Растерянного Цзяня пришлось обхватить за щёки, а то он от неожиданности пытался то ли отвернуться, то ли вовсе вскочить с места. Его губы раскрылись в удивлённом вздохе, мягкие и тёплые; собственные почему-то были горячее и твёрже. Поцелуй с первых секунд как-то не задался: стукнулись зубами, Цзянь прыснул, Шань в панике выругался сквозь зубы, но собрался, кое-как повернул голову… 

И оказалось, что целоваться не страшно. Целоваться легко. Не противно, во рту тот же вкус вина, что и у него, и вообще, это же Цзянь И, он как щеночек, который лезет облизываться. И у Цзяня этот неумелый поцелуй отвращения, кажется, не вызывал, да что там, они оба едва сдерживали смех: дрожащие губы, напряжённые кончики языков, ещё парочка нелепых столкновений зубами, а все шумели, подбадривая: «Эй, мы не видим страсти!..» У Шаня в голове штормило, и он едва всё осознавал — как Цзянь И целуется? Хорошо? Нет? А как получается у него самого?.. Ничего не понять — все силы и мысли ушли на то, чтобы не рассмеяться такому же сдерживающему смех Цзяню прямо в рот…

Таймер пикнул быстро. Под звук сигнала они метнулись в разные стороны — Шань вытер рот и залпом допил своё вино, Цзянь выхлебал то, что плескалось на дне кружки Чжэнси. 

— О, это было прекрасно!..

Тянь будет припоминать им это ещё долго, понял Шань. Вот засранец. Хоть бы ему выпало поцеловать Чжэнси — недовольный вид этого парня даже его заставит почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке… 

— Так, моя очередь. — Цзянь схватил бутылку, обвёл всех взглядом, в каждого тыкая горлышком. — А вы прекратите уже шуметь, ну подумаешь, дружеский поцелуй!.. — Всё ещё посмеиваясь, он раскрутил её так сильно, что она проехалась по полу, отлетела ему под ноги, завертелась на месте, смазывая блики, как детская игрушка-юла…

Когда она замерла, Цзянь застыл вместе с ней. Пару мгновений смотрел на неё, будто не верил, что она остановилась, и ждал ещё хотя бы полкруга, хотя бы четверть!.. 

А Чжэнси смотрел на него. Чжэнси, вытянувшийся под прицелом горлышка, как под дулом пистолета; Чжэнси, в прошлый раз поцелованный кратко в губы. 

_Ну так что, Цзянь И, разве не этого ты хотел?.._

— Это наш третий раз, — сказал Цзянь, словно извиняясь, и девчонки опять зашумели, но Тянь присоединился к ним с опозданием. Долю секунды, но всё же смотрел на Цзяня так, что Шань догадался: не он один в курсе происходящего и переживает за этих придурков. 

Особенно за Цзяня. Его неуверенность пугала, хотелось схватить его за плечи, тряхнуть как следует и прокричать прямо в лицо: ну же, Цзянь И, просто поцелуйся с ним так же, как сейчас со мной, смейся и веселись, шути и вредничай!..

Цзянь даже не улыбнулся. Только что заливался вином и хохотом — и в один миг стал серьёзный и трезвый. Испуганно облизал губы. Сцепил пальцы в замок. Чжэнси нахмурился, но не как если бы злился, а словно просил не делать _этого_. Не делать этого _так_. Словно хотел спросить, И, почему ты делаешь это _так_ , но лишь чтобы потянуть время, потому что сам давно уже знал ответ. 

— Ну что, — прошептал, развернувшись к нему, Цзянь. — Я начну?

Прозвучало так обречённо, что казалось, если Чжэнси ответит ему «нет», он встанет и уйдёт. Но Чжэнси промолчал. Они сидели рядом, им не нужно было тянуться куда-то в центр круга, словно выставляя себя всем напоказ. Нет, они как будто были наедине. И никто больше не посмел проронить ни слова. Слышно было, как потрескивает тающий в смешном детском ведёрке лёд, как шумит листвой усиливающийся ветер… 

И как испуганно вдохнул Чжэнси, когда губы Цзяня коснулись его. 

Они оба замерли на мгновение — и закрыли глаза. У Чжэнси подрагивали веки; дрожащие пальцы Цзяня комкали футболку на его плечах; дрожали их сбивающиеся дыхания… Шань чувствовал, что на такое смотреть нельзя, но не мог оторвать взгляда. Это было что-то естественное и завораживающее, как восход солнца, или разгорающийся огонь, или впервые расправляющая крылья бабочка. Они целовались не торопясь, словно у них впереди ещё вся жизнь, с неловкостью, от которой они будут с удовольствием избавляться после наедине, и так долго, никак не желали друг от друга отрываться… Кто-нибудь вообще ставил таймер?..

— Время.

Шёпот Тяня прозвучал виновато и нерешительно — Шань готов был поспорить, тот вообще не смотрел на часы, — и потерявшиеся во времени Чжэнси с И вздрогнули. Раскрасневшиеся, отвернулись друг от друга, расселись подальше. Но Шаню казалось, они хотят взяться за руки. И обязательно возьмутся, позже, когда никто не будет смотреть. 

Сам он ничего больше не хотел. Никого не слушал, ни на кого не смотрел, вообще отсел от всех на диван. Поставил телефон на зарядку, отметив мельком, что ого, уже почти десять вечера. Скоро ночь, они, пьяные и уставшие, проспят до позднего утра, потом проведут ленивый день на пляже — и всё. Домой. Каждая минута завтра будет омрачена этим приближающимся «домой», и вряд ли выйдет расслабиться.

Была бы возможность, он вернулся бы домой прямо сейчас. Всё бы отдал, лишь бы спокойно заснуть в своей кровати и избежать этого чувства истекающего времени. Может, Мэйфэнг бы ещё с собой забрал, а то хреново оставлять её одну с этими парочками…

_Забрал бы её к себе в кровать?.._

Прислонившись плечом к спинке, Шань положил на неё голову и закрыл глаза. Мысли закружились в темноте — ха, Мэйфэнг с ним в одной постели… Мэйфэнг, худенькая и высокая, с аккуратным маленьким ротиком, её волосы такие длинные и гладкие, у неё нежные подушечки пальцев и накрашенные царапучие ноготки… Она красивая, милая, чуть посерьёзнее смешливой Дзин, и он, пожалуй, был бы не так уж плох в попытках ухаживать за ней. Денег у него, конечно, мало, но каждое утро из зеркала на него смотрит ничего такой парень, он ненавидит предательства и измены, давно чувствует потребность оберегать, и в постели, может, первый раз и не очень получится, но он будет внимательным, ему и в фантазиях больше нравится доставлять удовольствие, а не получать…

Он бы мог спать с ней, как может сбрасывать напряжение под видео из топа первого попавшегося порно-сайта — под стандартные запросы, то, что нравится большинству. С этим у него проблем нет. 

Его проблема в том, что он этого почему-то не хочет…

— Рыжик! — Голос Цзяня буквально искрился счастьем. Открыв глаза, Шань удивился, что на потолке нет отблесков, как от диско-шара. 

— Ну чего тебе? 

— Повернись к нам.

От порыва ветра хлопнула и снова распахнулась форточка, занавеска подлетала к потолку. Шань запутался в ней, скомкал её и отшвырнул в сторону. Недовольно посмотрел на Цзяня, но Цзянь кивнул на Тяня, а Тянь — на бутылку. 

Шань уставился на горлышко, ткнувшее точно в него. 

— Чжэнси поцеловал Тяня в щёку, он покрутил бутылку, она показала на тебя, — протараторил Цзянь. — В третий раз, если я не ошибаюсь?

Все закивали. Шаня осыпало мурашками.

— Вообще-то я не играл.

— Разве? — Чжэнси задумчиво наклонил голову. — Но ты не сказал, что вышел из игры.

— А что непонятного?! Я отошёл от вас!

— Не очень-то далеко…

— Да тут хрен свалишь далеко, комната маленькая!..

— Малыш Мо как всегда.

Тянь поднялся, чуть покачнувшись — всё-таки и на него действует алкоголь или затекли ноги?.. — переступил через бутылку и длинные ноги Цзяня, не спеша подошёл. Сел рядом. 

— Я уже сделал ход, — сказал, — так что дело за тобой. Или ты хочешь проиграть?

Шаня как ветром сдуло с дивана. Он стиснул зубы: в этой идиотской игре вообще можно проиграть? Это что, какое-то долбанное соревнование «кто больше чужих слюней наглотается»?! 

А, ладно, ему насрать.

— Пойду прогуляюсь, — бросил он, доставая из сумки куртку. — Дальше без меня. 

 

Его пытались отговорить — _ветер усиливается, Шань, ну куда ты, разве это не опасно?.._ — но лишь пока Тянь не бросил: «Да пусть идёт куда хочет, не маленький». Шаня раздирало во всех красках описать, куда стоит пойти ему. С трудом промолчал; обулся, накинул куртку — и за дверь.

А там словно попал куда-то в другое место. Несколько часов назад на этом крыльце нельзя было коснуться железной двери, так она раскалилась на солнце, оно слепило глаза, в траве стрекотали кузнечики, и ни один листок на деревьях не шелохнулся. Теперь же клочок неба над домом помрачнел, по нему неслись облака. Шань задрал голову, высматривая в просветах звёзды, и она сразу же закружилась; вокруг скрипели деревья, ветер гнал волны по рваному краю крон. Листья шелестели так громко, он никогда такого не слышал.

Звёзд не было видно. И моря не было видно. Но Шань его чувствовал — где-то там, за непроницаемой чернотой, оно заманивало солёным шёпотом, и он не пошёл в город. Побрёл по узкой дорожке в лес. Поначалу различал её в свете из окон, но скоро она растворилась в темноте под ногами. Шань вёл ладонями по листве: вокруг ничего не видно, и шатает то ли от этого, то ли от вина… 

Скоро он вышел к железной лестнице — она загудела, содрогаясь от каждого шага. Шань считал ступени, держась за перила, а им как будто конца не было, и он шёл долго, сбиваясь со счёта, отгоняя от себя глупый страх темноты…

Но когда вышел из-под деревьев, страх исчез сам собой, и следа не осталось. Здесь было светлее — у моря никогда не бывает непроглядной ночи, — и не было пляжа, крутой обрыв заканчивался огромными булыжниками, такие ледник таскал по планете. Шань сел на тот, что выше всех над волнами. Камень ещё хранил тепло солнца, и кожа под одеждой горела — никакой холодный ветер не страшен.

А он был холодный. Погода портилась, и это не походило на минутный каприз: густели облака, низкие, чёрные, белый месяц захлёбывался в них и тонул. Но плеск набирающих силу волн успокаивал, и Шань вроде бы начал разбирать спутавшиеся мысли. 

Почему он сбежал? Почему не смог просто поцеловать Тяня, как поцеловал И? Лизнуть его язык пару раз и поржать над этим — разве сложно? И почему Хэ Тянь так из-за этого взбесился? Просто потому, что кто-то сделал что-то не так, как сказал он?..

Характер у Тяня, конечно, тот ещё… Но был ли у него шанс стать другим? Он как-то обмолвился, что почти не помнит матери; его старшего брата, который был ему за родителя, Шань видел несколько раз, и каждый оставил в памяти строгий ледяной взгляд, ощущение опасности, требовательность и жёсткость в голосе. Старший Хэ пугает, он словно растерял половину человеческих чувств; младший выглядит гораздо нормальнее, но и ему не хватает чего-то… Умения прогибаться, в хорошем смысле, идти на компромисс, отступать, когда в этом есть необходимость.

Сравнивая его с собой, Шань всегда поражается, какая же между ними пропасть. Большую часть сознательной жизни его воспитывала мама, и её желание уберечь его от всех невзгод, скрыть все проблемы за улыбкой научило его чувствовать, что у неё на душе, без всяких слов. Возможно, из-за этого он сам стал ранимее, чем следовало бы парню. Но лучше уж так. 

Потому что Хэ Тяня, кажется иногда, взращивали как волчонка. С ранних лет, ещё подростком-переярком злили специально, натаскивали и дразнили. Чтобы огрызался, не скулил попусту, чтобы полагался лишь на себя. Внушали: будешь слабым — свои же сожрут, что уж говорить о чужих, — и пинали для наглядности побольнее.

Может, поэтому Хэ Тянь искал защиты где-то на стороне. Если можно так назвать то, что он получал от него, Шаня, когда припирался без спроса и вёл себя как настоящий ребёнок… 

Гул лестницы за спиной сбил с мысли — кто-то сбегал по ступенькам, громко и торопливо. Шань догадывался кто и, когда гул стих, крикнул не оборачиваясь:

— Чего тебе?

— Ветер усиливается! — Голос у Тяня был запыхавшийся — неужели спешил?.. — Все за тебя беспокоятся!

Прозвучало так, словно беспокоятся все, кроме него, но раз уж прибежал за ним именно он… А, ладно, какая разница. Шаню в любом случае не хотелось возвращаться. Он не сдвинулся с места, надеясь, что Тяню надоест стоять на холоде и он уйдёт, но уже спустя несколько секунд услышал шорох подошв по камням.

Тянь сел рядом с ним. Забрался на тот же камень, отчего пришлось потесниться, вытянул ноги и молча уставился на горизонт. Его спортивную ветровку надувало, как парус, она хлопала на ветру — странно уютный звук. От его близости нервно свело мышцы, но под шум прибоя невозможно было долго злиться. Все обиды казались такими мелочными перед огромным морем, так что Шань скоро успокоился. Откинулся на спину, сложил руки за головой — и услышал:

— Почему ты так отреагировал? Ты что, до сегодняшнего дня ни с кем…

Паузу заполнил порыв ветра, такой сильный, что брызги волн осели на лице.

— …не целовался? — закончил Тянь. — Ну, кроме меня.

— Кроме тебя?!

Шань возмущённо приподнялся на локтях. Впился в обернувшегося Тяня взглядом, который любого заставил бы заткнуться. 

Но только не Тяня.

— Ну, знаешь, тот раз, — улыбнулся он, — бутылка воды, баскетбольная площадка…

— Твой язык у меня в глотке, — продолжил за него Шань. — Спасибо, я помню, и нет, то вылизывание моих гланд я не считаю за поцелуй. 

— Кхм. Пожалуй, это действительно было… мда.

— Мда? Да это было омерзительно!

— Я умею целоваться не мерзко. Давай покажу…

— Эй! — Шань увернулся от его рук, отклонился подальше. — Хочешь целоваться — иди в дом, ты там две отличные кандидатуры с собой притащил.

— Но судьба указала на тебя.

Называть бутылку из-под вина судьбой… Дурость какая. Шань даже отвечать ничего не стал. Оттолкнул Тяня посильнее, снова лёг на камень; Хэ Тянь, повозившись, удобнее устроился рядом. 

И вдруг очень серьёзно сказал:

— У меня самолёт завтра.

— И что? — не понял Шань. — У всех нас завтра самолёт.

— Завтра в семь мы возвращаемся в Гуанчжоу, а через полчаса я вылетаю обратно в Америку.

Внутри словно распрямилась пружина, но Шань заставил себя лежать на месте. Подумал только: обратно в Америку, значит.

Значит, теперь до зимы?.. 

Хэ Тянь почти всё лето был рядом, и он забыл, что нельзя к этому привыкать. Потому что Хэ Тянь теперь не живёт в Гуанчжоу. Он живёт в Нью-Йорке, на съёмной, тоже студии, но меньше, чем была здесь, в Китае. Шань видел фотки — высокий потолок, минимум мебели, огромное окно, за которым такой красивый, но такой отвратительно далёкий город.

Напротив него кровать с одной подушкой, рядом на полу лампа. Подушка Шаню нравится, потому что она одна, а лампа вызывает ощущение, будто ему доверили нечто очень личное. Интересно, как она горит? Ярко, прогоняя тени даже из самых дальних углов квартиры, или тускло, забирая кровать в уютный круг света? Тёплым жёлтым, как фонари на набережной вдоль Жемчужной реки, или холодным белым, как безмятежное пасмурное небо?..

Пустое любопытство, да; главное, чтобы светила. Шань знает, что Тяню иногда (часто?) снятся плохие сны. «Плохие» — слабое слово, чтобы описать их, но Шань не хочет подбирать другое. Это «плохие» звучит по-детски, так, как назвал бы такие сны ребёнок, и поэтому подходит лучше всего: взрослый Тянь не хнычет в постели, не сворачивается в ней клубком, мокрый и холодный от пота, не хватается за руки так отчаянно, что едва не выворачивает суставы. А вот Тянь маленький, с ещё не загрубевшей шкурой, ещё умеющий плакать…

Шань не знал, был ли вообще Тянь когда-нибудь таким. И вряд ли узнает, Тянь такого никогда не расскажет. Если только… Что сделать, чтобы когда-нибудь он рассказал ему, что видит там, по другую сторону сознания, когда дышит так, словно задыхается, захлёбывается, тонет…

От близости моря, непредсказуемого, бушующего, Шаня прошиб озноб. Казалось, Тянь прямо сейчас может утонуть, потребность схватить его ныла под рёбрами, и Шань привычно уже сцепил пальцы в замок. Потом медленно выдохнул, отгоняя не-свои кошмары. Успокоился вроде.

От одного только не удержался:

— Тебе там хоть нравится?

_И приз за самый неискренний смех получает Хэ Тянь._

— Как сказать. — Его голос был похож на голос со старой затёртой пластинки. Такой же хриплый и неживой. — Смена обстановки помогает взглянуть на многое… под другим углом. 

У Тяня там наверняка есть лекции типа риторики или дипломатии, подумал Шань. Какой-нибудь не по-американски чопорный мужик учит его тому, как отвечать, по сути уходя от ответа. Шаню никогда такое не нравилось. И он знал, что Тянь такое тоже не любит, потому никак не мог понять: чем же его прижали, что он безропотно поехал учиться этому всему?

Но прежде, чем он решился об этом спросить, Тянь уже сменил тему.

— Так вот, малыш Мо, — сказал он беззаботно, совсем не так, как говорил в домике, — я ставлю тебя на счётчик. Вообще, это даже мило, что ты так стесняешься меня из-за того случая…

— Ты не отъебёшься, да? — перебил его Шань. И, неожиданно для себя, выдохнул: — Ну окей. 

Они уставились друг на друга, оба удивлённые этими словами. И хотя произнёс их Шань, Тянь пришёл в себя первым:

— Окей в смысле… поцелуемся? — недоверчиво переспросил он. — Серьёзно? 

— Поцелуемся _не_ серьёзно, — сквозь зубы процедил Шань, добавил спокойнее: — Да, валяй. Ставь таймер — и вперёд.

И даже с камня не поднялся, так остался лежать. Возможно, вино наконец ударило ему в голову, или размеренный шум моря усмирил его, или в темноте, вдали от чужих глаз, всё воспринималось проще, но поцелуй с Тянем больше не вызывал отвращения. Если честно, он не мог вспомнить, почему он вообще его вызывал. Вместо всех тех волнений в голове крутилась всего одна мысль: завтра Хэ Тянь улетает… 

— Не передумал?

Шань цыкнул, устало вздохнул, прошептал «давай уже»…

И ему стало гораздо теплее. Тянь навис над ним, в одной руке сжимая телефон — корпус шаркнул о камень, — другой скользнув под затылок. Первые пару секунд он потерял, всматриваясь в глаза, и был так напряжён, его дыхание было таким горячим, что Шаню казалось, его повалил хищник. Но не загнал, нет, подманил — он в детстве читал про пантеру, ловившую пугливых, но любопытных птиц, играясь с ними кончиком хвоста. 

Тянь сейчас был таким. _Никакой опасности, что ты, у нас тут всего лишь весёлая игра_ — пока не оказался сверху. И подставляя ему губы, открывая рот для его языка, Шань уже не чувствовал, что играет. Было совсем не смешно, было немного горько от привкуса сигарет, самую малость страшно показаться откровенно неопытным и очень жарко оттого, что это его _друг_ Хэ Тянь. 

Его сухие тёплые губы, запах его загоревшей кожи. Его жадность и торопливость, сопротивляться которым не было никаких сил. Шань тонул в ощущениях: вся в солнечных ожогах, раздразнённая кожа на каждое движение языка во рту отзывалась волной жарких мурашек, холодные, шершавые подушечки пальцев гладили по шее, воздух согрелся от чужого дыхания… И время закончилось неожиданно быстро, на таком моменте, когда, чтобы перестать целоваться, нужно поцеловаться ещё немного. Шаня потряхивало от необходимости медленно сомкнуть губы, его язык до сих пор двигался у Тяня во рту, и как вообще всё зашло так… _глубоко_ … Он попытался отодвинуться, но ладонь на груди не дала ему сделать это. Там, где смыкаются рёбра — Тянь надавил сильнее, прижал его, словно говоря «лежи», и опустился ниже, всем телом навалился…

Но не стал целовать его дальше. Резко поднялся, точно опомнившись. Облизнувшись, выключил таймер и отсел на своё место. 

Шань вытер рукавом мокрый уголок губ. Моргая куда-то в небо, глотнул воздуха, и ещё, полной грудью, путаясь в сбивающемся дыхании. Надо было тоже подняться, но он не нашёл сил, да их, наверно, и не было: в последние месяцы он работал на одном скопившемся в нём напряжении, а теперь оно оставило его. Стало пусто и легко внутри. Единственная мысль уколола, что сказали бы мама с папой, но господи, пожалуйста, простите, ему так хорошо и спокойно…

Он закрыл глаза.

— Ну как, тебя отпустило? — Собственный голос прозвучал незнакомо. Слишком расслабленно. — Реально, Тянь, иногда ты творишь такую хуйню.

И Тянь говорил непривычно. Очень повзрослевшим, немного печальным тоном. Он сказал:

— Мне кажется, ты иногда забываешь, что мы с тобой одного возраста. Не относись ко мне так, будто я всегда знаю, что делаю. Возможно, иногда я растерян ещё больше, чем ты. 

Шань не успел придумать ответ. Ветер взвыл в вышине, обрушился на них промозглой сыростью, осыпал их листьями — и крупными холодными каплями. 

Дождь начался в один миг. 

До леса они добежали уже с мокрыми плечами и волосами, там кроны укрыли их ненадолго, но потом вода полилась сверху сплошной стеной. Ноги скользили, и Тянь светил на лестницу вспышкой, иначе кто-то бы точно споткнулся; Шань поднимался за ним, перемахивал через несколько ступеней разом и, облепленный мокрой одеждой, с хлюпающими кедами, был почти готов рассмеяться. 

Убегать от дождя на исходе лета… Наверное, думал он, это одна из вещей, которые человек обязательно должен сделать в жизни.

— Сюда!

Тянь вдруг мазнул вспышкой в сторону, за деревья — и дёрнул его в блестящие от дождя заросли. Потащил за собой, крепко обхватив запястье, по петляющей меж корней узкой тропинке — если не знаешь, ни за что не найдёшь, — пока не привёл во что-то вроде… беседки?..

Вспышка молнии сделала мир цветным: неоново-белые деревья, сиреневое небо, резкие синие тени в их странном, сложенном из камней укрытии…

— Вот чёрт! Тайфун! Я знал, что он будет рядом, и не был уверен, пройдёт ли мимо, но…

Шань обернулся. Под раскаты грома Тянь тыкал пальцами по экрану, хмурился и ругался — видимо, ни один сайт с прогнозами больше не обещал ни тепла, ни солнца.

— Нас всё-таки зацепило. Завтра шквалистый ветер до…

Но Шаня не волновали никакие метры и секунды. Он смотрел на лицо Тяня, едва различимое в тусклом свете экрана, на его губы, только что целовавшие его, и думал: о да. Зацепило. 

Погасший телефон вновь загорелся в руках Тяня, и он напечатал что-то, прежде чем убрать его в карман. 

— Чжэнси, — сказал. — Интересуется, не смыло ли нас с берега.

— И что ты ему ответил?

— Что не смыло.

Да и достаточно, в самом деле. У Чжэнси там сейчас свой тайфун, пускай из-за него беспокоится. 

Кстати.

— Как они там? 

— Чжань с Цзянем? — Тянь усмехнулся и пожал плечами. — Я почти сразу ушёл, так что… Но думаю, всё будет в порядке — это же Чжань с Цзянем.

Шань никогда не думал о том, как Тянь относится ко всему этому. Вернее, считал, что ему попросту всё равно, и разве что пошутить он любит на эту тему. Бестолковый Цзянь втюрился в своего правильного друга детства Чжэнси — смешно же, ну правда, они такие разные, они оба парни, ничего из этого не получится.

Цзянь и сам над этим порой смеялся. Потому что, похоже, давно уже из-за этого наплакался. 

Но сейчас Тянь говорил серьёзно. Не пытался скрыть, что переживает за них, и Шань подошёл к нему ближе, чем когда-либо подходил сам — без требовательной просьбы, без вцепившихся в ворот пальцев. Привалился плечом к стене и уставился в темноту. 

От камней дурманяще пахло чем-то землисто-травяным. Дождь барабанил по деревянной крыше. Он будет лить всю ночь, подумал Шань, а потом всё утро и весь день, но они стоят здесь, в тесной беседке, и почему-то не торопятся возвращаться. У Тяня дыхание ещё тяжёлое после бега, рот приоткрыт, от кожи идёт тепло. Шань стоял так близко, что чувствовал его на шее, чувствовал запах, даже, кажется, вкус сигарет — или вкус остался после?.. — а если Тяню так важна Дзин, пусть он оттолкнёт его и не даст ничего сделать. 

Тяню хватит сил, он всегда был сильнее него; ему, Шаню, хватит наглости попробовать свои силы в том, чтобы забрать его себе. Это его Хэ Тянь, намного больше его, чем чей бы то ни было ещё. Привязанный дурацким договором о дружбе, но Шань наконец разобрался: он дружит с Цзянем И, дружит с Чжанем Чжэнси, а с Хэ Тянем — не дружит. 

От близости разгорячённого друга не кружится голова. Губы друга напротив собственных не лишают контроля, не выводит из себя осознание, что к ним прикоснётся кто-то другой. А Шаня это бесило, и бесило то, что он сомневался: он же может посоревноваться с девушкой? Его кожа совсем не такая, какая описывалась в той книжке, она стала холодной и мокрой, но вот у Тяня такая же, и коснуться её хочется. До зуда в ладонях хочется собрать стекающие с его волос капли, забраться пальцами под облепившую его тело одежду… 

С ума сойти, как развязывает руки и мысли то, что Тянь не видит его; Шань опёрся ладонью о стену, другую положил ему на плечо. Собирался просто положить, честно, но сам не заметил, как сдавил его, прижал к камням, придвинулся ближе, готовый в любой момент получить удар — но Тянь принимал всё, что он делает. И Шань благодарил то, что от сырых камней веет холодом, что ветер швыряет в их убежище капли дождя, гром догоняет молнии, и мокрая одежда сковывает и не даёт трогать слишком откровенно. Лежал бы он с Тянем на том диване, в темноте, тишине и тепле, под одним одеялом, и… 

Шань за себя не ручался, что случилось бы. Потому что он хочет сделать с Хэ Тянем многое. 

Но здесь многое нельзя, он же не животное. Он лишь ведёт пальцами по его шее, хватает мокрые волосы на затылке, наверняка больно, и слишком сильно, и царапать тупыми ногтями плохо, девушка была бы нежнее. Не сминала бы с такой силой губы, не открывала так широко рот, не кусалась бы и не лезла языком грубо и глубоко — но он по-другому не может.

И Тянь отвечает ему так же яростно. Скребёт пальцами спину, вдавливает его в себя, и пусть прижиматься внизу твёрдо и больно, Шань не желает останавливаться. Он отпускает губы Тяня, только чтобы стиснуть зубами кожу на его шее, пока что легко, осторожно облизывая её — _ну же, Хэ Тянь? позволишь? и позволишь всем завтра увидеть след?.._

Тянь ничего ему не запретил. Запрокинул голову, простонал сдавленно, когда Шань укусил его рядом с дёрнувшимся кадыком. Его раздразнённая солнцем кожа горела даже во всём этом холоде; Шань представлял, как остро чувствуются его зубы, и шалел оттого, что Хэ Тянь, этот самодовольный, извращённо властный Хэ Тянь даёт ему творить с собой всё, что вздумается… 

— Шань… Давай не до крови…

И потянул его за волосы Тянь не оттаскивая, а советуя самому отстраниться; Шань, приходя в себя, убрал с него руки. Разжал зубы. Отступил на шаг. 

Кровь стучала в висках, и игнорировать возбуждение было той ещё пыткой, но Шань действительно боялся наделать глупостей. Боялся всё испортить теперь, когда узнал, что Хэ Тянь позволяет делать с собой такое… 

Если кому-то ещё, кроме него, он точно их обоих прикончит. 

— В темноте непонятно, это моя кровь или твоя слюна, — выдохнул Тянь. Наверно, рассматривая свои пальцы, которыми коснулся укуса.

— Крови не было. — Шань облизнулся. — Сильно болит?

Тянь молча взял его руку — непонятный ответ, но, если честно, Шаня всё полностью устраивало. 

— Спасибо, что привёз меня сюда, — наконец смог произнести он то, что давно хотел. — Вряд ли я когда-нибудь смогу с тобой расплатиться…

— Уже расплатился. Я так заебался за этот год, что без тебя рядом просто не смог бы отдохнуть. 

Надо запомнить, усмехнулся Шань: чтобы Хэ Тянь стал покладистым и откровенным, нужно побольнее его укусить. Впрочем, он и без всех этих шуток понимал, что это Хэ Тянь, и глупо надеяться, будто бы, раз сейчас он поддался, с ним и дальше всё пойдёт гладко, так что постарался не упустить момент. И задал вопрос, который хотел задать с того самого дня, когда Тянь схватил его перед магазином за шкирку и потащил к себе домой.

— Почему я?

В свете молнии он увидел, что Тянь задумчиво прикрыл глаза. Увидел отпечаток своих зубов, тёмно-бордовый, буквально кричащий о том, чтобы никто больше не смел к Тяню прикасаться. И предупреждающий самого Тяня, чтобы не смел прикасаться к кому-то.

Вот таким пусть и летит в свою Америку, подумал Шань. И к Дзин таким возвращается — она замечательная девушка, но нет, он не собирается ей уступать…

— Знаешь… — Когда стихли раскаты грома, Тянь мягко переплёл с ним пальцы. И наконец ответил: — Наверное, это странно, но ты, такой задиристый и крикливый, всегда был моим надёжным островком спокойствия.

Шань сжал его руку крепче, ошеломлённый. Никто и никогда ему такого не говорил… И он настороженно поприсматривался к этим словам, неуверенно побродил вокруг, прежде чем позволил им коснуться чего-то большего, чем просто слуха. Чего-то, кажется, в груди, потому что они отозвались именно там, и в этот момент Шань почувствовал себя очень сильным.

Таким, каким и обещал стать.


End file.
